<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Далека дорога твоя by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo), Fannni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880212">Далека дорога твоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020'>fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni'>Fannni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Historical, M/M, Pining, Single work, От врагов к друзьям, исторические периоды, от друзей к возлюбленным, первый раз, тоскующий Кроули, юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о мыслях Кроули об Азирафаэле с самого начала времен и до наших дней. Страдания, надежды, искушения и желания, и рассуждения о том, возможно ли все-таки искупление — для падшего ангела.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Райский сад, 4004 год до н. э.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345675">Long Is The Way, And Hard</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear">Kate_Lear</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345675">Long Is The Way, And Hard</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear">Kate_Lear</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>«Далека и трудна дорога, что из ада ведет к свету»… («Потерянный рай», Джон Мильтон), настоящее время без фанатизма, Кроули поначалу ведет себя как правильный демон.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Кроули встречает Азирафаэля в первый раз, тот вертит в пальцах край своего сияющего белого одеяния и выглядит несчастным. Однако это не мешает ему беззастенчиво разглядывать Кроули (к немалой досаде последнего), когда тот меняет форму со змеиной на человеческую. Пристальный ангельский взгляд выводит из равновесия и смущает: смена тела — сложный процесс, и демону потребуется немалая практика, чтобы научиться делать это красиво и плавно.</p><p>— Ну вот, они упали, словно свинцовый шар, — бормочет Кроули себе под нос.</p><p>— Что, прости? — рассеянно переспрашивает ангел, более не обращая на Кроули внимания, и демон спешит воспользоваться возможностью как следует его разглядеть..</p><p>Изначально представители небесного воинства не были ни мужчинами, ни женщинами, но с тех пор, как Всевышняя создала свою обожаемую новинку — Ее людей, возлюбленных Ею превыше всех прочих, — некоторые ангелы предпочли приложить определенные усилия в сторону того или иного пола. Демоны же вообще приняли новые формы с удовольствием и немедленно, упиваясь их потенциальной греховностью, и тут же превратили их в насмешку над тем, кем Всевышняя предназначила им быть. </p><p>Этот ангел определенно решил быть мужчиной, пусть даже и немного пухлым и не слишком эффектным. Никакого сравнения с теми воистину идеальными воплощениями божественного совершенства, что рассекают Небеса  поблизости.</p><p>Однако ангел оказывается куда более удивительным, чем предполагает Кроули, оценив выбранную им непритязательную человеческую оболочку.  Это выясняется довольно быстро, как только Кроули спрашивает о мече. А когда начинается дождь, то ангел — ангел! — без колебаний расправляет над Кроули свое крыло.</p><p>Все, что Кроули может предложить взамен, — это порыться в складках одеяния и выудить оттуда яблоко. Он не лгал, сообщая женщине, что и сам ел плоды того дерева.</p><p>Он протягивает яблоко ангелу — искушение во плоти, блестящая красная кожица и дразнящий аромат. </p><p>— Хочешь укусить первым?</p><p>Ангел, однако, не спешит оценить по достоинству столь щедрый жест, смотрит с шокированным неодобрением. Кроули ухмыляется и впивается острыми белыми зубами в хрустящую мякоть яблока.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Месопотамия, 3650 г. до н.э.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через несколько сотен лет он уже знает имя ангела: Азирафаэль. Они оба были посланы жить среди людей, чтобы по-разному направлять их на пути праведности или распутства. И это до сих пор остается очень <i>увлекательным.</i></p><p>Кроули прогуливается по рынку и упивается видами, запахами, шумом, пока ест. Он завтракает козлятиной на вертеле, зажаренной на дровяном костре и истекающей жиром, и еще теплой лепешкой  из глиняной печи, слизывает с ладони каплю сока и смакует ее, наслаждаясь оттенками вкуса.</p><p>В дальнем конце рынка краем глаза он замечает бледное мерцание и резко поворачивает голову. Толпа густая — столько людей за такое короткое время, а ведь кажется, что совсем недавно он знал их всех по именам! — но он вытягивает шею, пока толпа не расступается, и он снова видит. Вспышка белоснежных кудрей, кремово-бледная кожа, белое одеяние, к которому почему-то не смеет цепляться рыночная пыль.</p><p>Кроули легко догоняет его.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, не так ли?</p><p>Ангел поворачивается, выражение его лица становится настороженным при виде Кроули, но тот успевает заметить отблеск неприкрытого восторга.</p><p>И он точно знает, чем этот восторг вызван.</p><p>— Чудесно, правда? — Кроули жестикулирует хлебом, оглядывая оживленную суету рынка. — Так изобретательно. Кажется, еще вчера они только начинали свой путь.</p><p>— Да, — Азирафаэль оглядывается, и его лицо снова  озаряется улыбкой. теплой и ласковой. — Да, конечно.</p><p>Азирафаэль замечает шампур с кусками жареной козлятины в другой руке Кроули, и его глаза потрясенно округляются:. </p><p>— Ты что... ешь?</p><p>Кроули пожимает плечами и машет рукой, чтобы густой запах жареного мяса достиг носа ангела.</p><p>— Но... Но тебе же не нужно есть, — говорит Азирафаэль, все еще слегка шокированный. — Мне точно не нужно, — добавляет он чопорно. — Мы — существа высшего порядка, и нам не следует осквернять храмы наших тел грубой земной материей.</p><p>Кроули только снова пожимает плечами, и это движение продолжается плавной волной по его длинному позвоночнику, напоминая о. истинной физической оболочке демона — той самой, в которой он был при первой встрече с Азирафаэлем. </p><p>— Однако это забавно.</p><p>— Забавно? —  В устах ангела это понятие кажется совершенно чуждым и неуместным. Возможно, там, наверху, так оно и есть; Кроули не помнит. — Мы здесь не для того, чтобы забавляться.</p><p>Азирафаэль делает глубокий вдох, явно собираясь продолжать в том же духе, А Кроули быстро оборачивает последним куском хлеба последний кусок козлятины, снимает его с вертела и сует в открытый рот ангела.</p><p>— М-м-ф... — Азирафаэль замолкает, прижимая руку ко рту, его глаза широко распахиваются. — Зачем ты это сделал?</p><p>Слова с трудом пробиваются сквозь мясо и хлеб, но все же почти понятны, и Кроули ухмыляется, обнажая острые белые зубы.</p><p>— Это было совершенно излишне, — с некоторым трудом произносит Азирафаэль, все еще смущенно прикрывая рот рукой.</p><p>— Тогда выплюнь, — весело предлагает Кроули и протягивает руку раскрытой ладонью вверх.</p><p>К удивлению Кроули, Азирафаэль не следует его совету. Вместо того чтобы выплюнуть мясо с хлебом в подставленную ладонь, ангел некоторое время тщательно пережевывает их и наконец проглатывает. На его лице появляется странное выражение. Его нижняя губа блестит от жира, и он украдкой высовывает розовый язычок, чтобы облизать ее дочиста.</p><p>— Ничего страшного в этом нет, — наконец говорит Кроули немного неловко, потому что Азирафаэль все еще молчит. — Никакого вреда, поверь.</p><p>— Ты же демон, — протестует Азирафаэль. Он снова сглатывает. — Конечно, ты так и должен был сказать.</p><p>— Ну, а ты чувствуешь себя проклятым на всю оставшуюся вечность? — Азирафаэль не отвечает, и Кроули продолжает настаивать. — Загляни внутрь себя. Проверь. Ты ведь знал бы, если бы что-то такое случилось, правда?</p><p>По-прежнему не получив никакого ответа,  Кроули наклоняется ближе. Несмотря на царящие вокруг дневную жару, пыль, пот и грязь, ангелу удается сохранять аромат свежести и прохлады, словно от долгого глотка воды из глубокого колодца.</p><p>— Не забывай, что ты должен сойти за своего в человеческом окружении, — шипит Кроули в бледное ухо ангела. — Неужели ты думаешь, что люди в конце концов не заметят, что этот <i>милый</i>... — его язык превращает это слово в самое низменное оскорбление, —  господин Азирафаэль никогда ничего не ест и не пьет?</p><p>— Ну... — сопротивление ангела слабеет, и Кроули приходит от этого в полный восторг. Точно так же, как ангелы способны чувствовать любовь и основные добродетели, демоны могут ощущать разложение и смертные грехи. Азирафаэлю не грозит Падение, ни в малейшей степени. Пока еще он даже отдаленно не приближается к этому. Но его сияющая чистота только что приобрела самый слабый, самый незначительный намек на бледно-серый оттенок. Первые, пока еще робкие шаги навстречу греху чревоугодия.</p><p>Гавриил или Михаил уже давно изгнали бы его, воспылав святой уверенностью и праведным негодованием. Но этот... Кроули видел, как он отдал свой пылающий меч, а потом беспокоился лишь о том, правильно ли поступил. В глубине души этому ангелу не хватает убежденности в собственной правоте, и поэтому Кроули стоит позади него, наблюдая, как Азирафаэль рассматривает людей, и шипит: — И не забудь про местную экономику. Имея столько денег в твоем кошельке... — осторожное движение пальцев, и Азирафаэль слегка вздрагивает от нового груза на поясе, но не отбрасывает его, — ты ведь вполне можешь захотеть ими и поделиться. Посмотри на этих людей. Они изо всех сил стараются заработать себе на хлеб насущный, для себя и своих детей.</p><p>Он делает паузу, чтобы дать Азирафаэлю возможность осознать сказанное, а затем добавляет с настолько прозрачным намеком, насколько это вообще возможно: </p><p>— Это было бы с твоей стороны очень… хм... <i>милосердно.</i></p><p>— Но я мог бы просто отдать им деньги, — слабо протестует ангел. Кроули закатывает глаза и незаметно машет рукой. — Мне вовсе не обязательно потреблять...</p><p>Он резко замолкает, когда хитрый порыв ветра доносит до них запах мяса, шипящего над костром. У самого Кроули слюнки текут, хотя он только что поел, и он бормочет: </p><p>— Увидимся, ангел.</p><p>Поплотнее закутавшись в свое одеяние, Кроули неторопливо уходит. Однако прежде, чем покинуть главную улицу, он оглядывается назад и видит, как Азирафаэль приближается к одному из торговых лотков, крепко сжимая обеими руками кошелек с деньгами, а щеки у него такие розовые, словно он размышляет о чем-то невыразимо грязном, и Кроули ухмыляется, торжествующе прищелкивая языком.</p><p>Ибо это не просто удачное искушение одного из воинов Божьих. Ангел — невинный святой дурак! Даже люди, со всей их слепотой и недолговечностью, давно уже сообразили, что принимать пищу или что-то другое от демона — плохая идея, что такие подарки привяжут тебя к дарителю. Ангел принял еду из рук Кроули, и теперь, если Кроули сконцентрируется, он в любой момент сможет почувствовать, где находится Азирафаэль. Слабый, но безошибочно узнаваемый запах, по которому Кроули теперь в любой момент сможет определить местоположение ангела и найти его... если захочет. А если не захочет — то будет знать, от какого места держаться подальше.</p><p>Кроули удовлетворенно шипит себе под нос. В конце концов, они исконные враги; и последнее, чего хочет Кроули, — это спотыкаться о чертова посланника Небес каждый раз, когда сам он пытается соблазнить людей на грех.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Рим, 41 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз, когда Кроули действительно перестает воспринимать этого конкретного ангела просто как «ангела» и начинает называть его по имени хотя бы мысленно, случается в Риме, когда Азирафаэль подходит к нему сам, пройдя через всю таверну — таберна винария, как их тогда называли (Кроули предпочел бы просто возникнуть у локтя Азирафаэля, но тут другое). Если говорить начистоту, Азирафаэлю требуется сделать всего лишь несколько шагов, однако значение их огромно, и Кроули с удовлетворением наблюдает, как ангел нервно смеется и подтягивает скамейку ближе.</p><p>А затем Азирафаэль делает нечто еще более неожиданное и удивительное  — он приглашает Кроули на ужин. И вот тут уже ему действительно удается целиком и полностью завладеть всем вниманием ошеломленного Кроули.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — говорит он, глядя на полное надежды лицо Азирафаэля.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Устрицы напоминают соленые комочки и пахнут рыбой, их подают прямо в раковинах с различными приправами из лимона, уксуса или лука-шалота. Они несущественны — один укус, и они исчезают, оставив лишь послевкусие моря, — но странно приятны, и Кроули тянется ко второй, а затем третьей и четвертой.</p><p>— Вот видишь! — Азирафаэль берет себе пятую. Ангел с полным ртом более чем соответствует демоническим вкусам, и Кроули ухмыляется в свою чашу вина, а Азирафаэль облизывает пальцы и говорит: — Они довольно хороши.</p><p>— Да. — Кроули отрывает кусок хлеба, чтобы вытереть соленые соки, и выгибает бровь за дымчатыми стеклами очков. — Я имею в виду, что, очевидно, ты слышал об их особенных свойствах.</p><p>— Особенных свойствах?</p><p>Азирафаэль выглядит слегка смущенным. </p><p>— Да. Ну, ты же знаешь. Я имею в виду, что о них говорят люди.</p><p>— А? — Лицо Азирафаэля светится доброжелательным интересом, чистосердечным и наивным; он наклоняется к Кроули. — А что они говорят?</p><p>Кроули ухмыляется в нечестивом восторге и говорит ему — <i>что.</i></p><p>— Ох! — Азирафаэль с грохотом роняет свою устрицу на тарелку, на кучу пустых раковин.</p><p>Улыбка Кроули — живое воплощение демонического коварства. </p><p>— Доволен?</p><p>— О, это... то есть я не знал. У меня и в мыслях не было... ну...</p><p>— ...Предложить демону поесть афродизиаков?  — услужливо завершает его мысль Кроули.</p><p>— Прекрати!</p><p>Лицо Азирафаэля краснеет, и Кроули ухмыляется, пощелкивая языком между зубами, и берет отвергнутую устрицу с тарелки ангела.</p><p>— А ты уверен, что тебе можно... — Азирафаэль не смотрит на него.</p><p>— Я же демон. —  Кроули глотает мякоть из раковины и облизывает губы. — Они не оказывают на меня никакого влияния. Но тебе лучше не рисковать, ангел мой.</p><p>Он тянется за другой устрицей с общей тарелки, предпоследней, и рука Азирафаэля дергается наперехват.</p><p>— Но ведь мы с тобой одного происхождения, — медленно произносит Азирафаэль, словно споря с кем-то. — Да и остальные посетители не выглядят так, как будто они...ну...</p><p>— Вот-вот посрывают с себя одежды и начнут оргию, — услужливо подсказывает Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль снова краснеет. </p><p>— Правда, Кроули.</p><p>— Ну, я бы знал, не так ли? Я же демон. Разжигание похоти. Это входит в мои непосредственные обязанности.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на свою тарелку, на стол, на стену — куда угодно, только не на Кроули, хотя это не мешает ему выкрасть последнюю устрицу из-под его уже протянутых пальцев. Кроули наполняет обе чаши вином и, опершись локтем о стол, наблюдает за Азирафаэлем. </p><p>— Значит, больше ты ничего не пробовал?</p><p>— Конечно, пробовал! — Азирафаэль намерен правильно приготовить свою последнюю устрицу. — Оливки, инжир, финики, а на рынке есть продавец, который готовит самую изысканную жареную баранину...</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду все остальные человеческие удовольствия, — перебивает его Кроули.</p><p>— Какие?</p><p>— Ну, например, спать.</p><p>— Нет. Это кажется мне... ну, расточительным. Ты знаешь. Леность и все такое... — Азирафаэль наконец переводит взгляд на Кроули. — А это... приятно?</p><p><i>Кажется</i>, мысленно отмечает Кроули. <i>Кажется</i>. а не <i>является</i>. Ангел уже не так тверд и уверен в себе, как был раньше.</p><p>— О, это просто замечательно. — Кроули наблюдает, как Азирафаэль чистит свою тарелку корочкой хлеба, и слегка потягивается, вспоминая мягкую новую кровать, которую он заказал для своей виллы только в прошлом месяце. — Мне это нравится.</p><p>Азирафаэль сует хлеб в рот и нервничает, как будто можно заразиться леностью, только говоря о ней.</p><p>— Их жизнь так быстротечна. — Азирафаэль оглядывает таберну, его лицо смягчается, взгляд теплеет. — У них такой короткий век, так мало времени. И все же они так расточительно тратят его на сон. Или еду.</p><p>Кроули хмыкает в знак согласия, тянется к кувшину с вином и обнаруживает, что тот пуст. </p><p>— Или на поиски любовных утех.</p><p>Азирафаэль чуть не роняет свою чашу.</p><p>— Кроули!</p><p>— Не смотри на меня так, ты же знаешь, что это правда. — Азирафаэль вообще не смотрит на него, он играет с тарелкой оливок, и Кроули нажимает: — А откуда еще, по-твоему, я могу знать об оргиях? И даже не начинай мне рассказывать, что задумал Калигула...</p><p>— Если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, я уйду,  — предупреждает Азирафаэль, обращаясь к оливкам.</p><p>Дразнить ангела забавно, но Кроули несколько столетий не наслаждался хорошей беседой; не опускаться же до диалогов с людьми, в самом деле,  с их перспективой на несколько коротких десятилетий! Он еще не готов отказаться от компании Азирафаэля. Приходится отступать.</p><p> — А ты знаешь, что у них есть такая штука под названием театр?  — вместо этого говорит Кроули. Он машет рукой, пытаясь передать эту мысль.  — Они встают там и... и начинают рассказывать истории, разыгрывать их.</p><p> — В самом деле?  — удивляется Азирафаэль, а потом лицо его расцветает довольной улыбкой.  — Интересно, что они придумают дальше?</p><p>Он выбирает оливку, и Кроули говорит в ответ что-то бессмысленное, большая часть его внимания сосредоточена на Азирафаэле, который в настоящее время полностью  поглощен получением земного наслаждения от еды. В голову Кроули медленно заползает мысль, что соблазнение ангела с ярко выраженными склонностями к гедонизму может стать достойным развлечением, чтобы скоротать следующую тысячу лет. Внизу, конечно, такое понравится: Падение одного из святых посланников Бога будет настоящим дьявольским пером в его крыле, и после этого он сможет сам выбирать себе задания. К тому же ангел в определенном смысле весьма привлекателен, по-своему; вряд ли Кроули будет так уж скучно пошарить под этой девственно-белой тогой.</p><p>Невидимый Азирафаэлю Кроули улыбается тонкой змеиной улыбкой. Он берет кувшин, осторожно наполняет его снова и заботливо наклоняется через стол:</p><p> — Еще вина, ангел мой?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Уэссекс, 537 г</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда живешь в палатке, есть предел тому, насколько сильно можно разжечь огонь, не поджигая ее целиком, и Кроули вздымает пламя так высоко, как только осмеливается, и подтаскивает скамейку поближе к огню, съеживаясь под подбитым мехом плащом.</p><p>Доспехи — ужасная вещь для ношения: тяжелые, неудобные и холодные, просто ледяные. Он промок и промерз до костей, а теперь ворчит и набрасывает на плечи еще один плащ. А хуже всего то, что он  здесь ничего не добился. Не смог. Заранее должен был догадаться, что внезапная вспышка мира и равенства на юге Англии как-то связана с ангелом, это же просто в его стиле.</p><p>Кроули вздрагивает. Благослови Господь это несчастное место. Он замерз и устал, а больше всего устал от себя самого и от мыслей, которые снова и снова возвращаются к разговору с Азирафаэлем.</p><p>
  <i>«Я здесь собираюсь заварить крутую кашу!»</i>
</p><p><i> «О… Ты варишь кашу? Овсянку?</i>»</p><p>Кроули терпит так долго,как только может, но вкравшееся недопонимание раздражает его (<i>«Я здесь собираюсь заварить крутую кашу!»</i>), как зуд, который он не может почесать (<i>«О… Ты варишь кашу? Овсянку?»</i>), повторяясь и повторяясь в его мозгу. Если бы это был другой ангел или демон, Кроули указал бы ему на ошибку, просто чтобы лишний раз уязвить, но Азирафаэль не имеет понятия о тонких издевках или крошечных ехидных подколах, и наконец Кроули рычит себе под нос, берет миску и выходит из палатки в ночь, сосредоточившись на чувстве местонахождения Азирафаэля.</p><p>Ангельский шатер чисто белый — и чудесным образом остается таковым; воистину маленькое ангельское чудо для рыцаря, который проводит все свое время, путешествуя по грязной английской сельской местности — и сияет в ночи, словно маяк. Легкое неуловимое воздействие на разум часового убеждает того, что беспокоиться ему не о чем, и вот уже Кроули входит в палатку Азирафаэля и видит его — в меховом плаще, наброшенном на плечи, склонившегося над походным письменным столом.</p><p>— Фрументи, — говорит Кроули без всяких предисловий.</p><p>— Кроули! — Азирафаэль вздрагивает, опрокидывая чернильницу. — О, какая досада!</p><p>Четыре с половиной тысячи лет среди людей, а он все еще не позволяет себе ругаться, даже самым мягким и не богохульным образом, и Кроули закатывает глаза и ждет, пока Азирафаэль смахнет поток черных чернил с пергамента.</p><p>— Как ты узнал, где меня искать? — спрашивает Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Ерунда, — усмехается Кроули. — ‘Я всегда знаю, где тебя найти. И ты тоже можешь найти меня, если захочешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль опускает глаза, но не отрицает этого, ведь они уже столько раз предлагали друг другу еду, что связь между ними укрепилась. И они ее чувствуют — оба.</p><p>— Как бы там ни было, — Кроули поднимает миску. — Фрументи. Сладкая пшеничная каша на молоке, приправленная корицей и фруктами.</p><p>— Да, ты говорил. — Азирафаэль хмурится. — Но что это значит?</p><p>— Раньше, — говорит Кроули, — когда ты болтал о каше. Ты думал о фруктах, а не о разжигании заварушек.</p><p>— О! А, понятно. — Улыбка Азирафаэля озаряет все его лицо. — Да, ты совершенно прав.</p><p>Он смотрит вниз, в чашу, и Кроули крепче сжимает ее, слегка нагревая адским огнем, чтобы ароматы подслащенного молока и экзотических специй, сливочного миндаля и пухлого изюма смешались и поднялись к носу ангела.</p><p>— Знаешь, я никогда не пробовал, — бормочет Азирафаэль и вынужден сделать паузу, чтобы проглотить слюну. — Это должно быть очень вкусно.</p><p>— Ну тогда ешь. — Кроули пододвигает к нему миску. — Это для тебя.</p><p>Азирафаэль тянется к нему, но в последний момент колеблется, так и не решившись.</p><p>‘— Ради всего святого, ангел! — рычит Кроули. — Если бы я хотел искушать тебя видениями невыразимо сладостных земных удовольствий, то не стал бы делать этого с миской остывшей каши.</p><p>Это неправда: Кроули давно уже убедился, что секрет искушения заключается в том, чтобы предложить жертве то, чего она сама хочет больше всего в этот момент, и за прошедшие столетия не было ничего, что Кроули не предлагал бы людям. Драгоценности, власть, любовь красивых женщин — или красивых мужчин... его давно перестали удивлять вещи, за которые люди готовы продать свои души.</p><p>И то, что этот ангел хочет прямо сейчас, — передышка от холода, сырости и своего одиночества, ибо общество людей с их маленькой продолжительностью жизни поденок едва ли считается.</p><p>— Ну что ж, тогда присаживайся. — Азирафаэль придвигает два стула к маленькой жаровне, делая слабое усилие, чтобы прогнать сырость из воздуха, и Кроули использует маленькое демоническое чудо, чтобы зажечь приличное пламя. Наверху и Внизу решили, что оба они должны быть именно здесь, но будь он благословен, если кто-то мог себе представить, как же они оба будут тосковать по жаркому зною пустыни, где все это началось.</p><p>Азирафаэль наливает им по чашке вина. Оно горячее и сильно приправлено специями, чтобы скрыть кислоту и горечь, и это еще одна вещь, по которой Кроули скучает. По крайней мере, римляне знали, как изготавливать что-то пригодное для питья, и он превращает содержимое их чаш в вино с южных склонов Авентинского холма.</p><p>Азирафаэль ждет, когда Кроули начнет есть первым. Приверженность ли это этикету или затянувшемуся нещдоверию, но как только Азирафаэль видит, что Кроули ест из миски на столе между ними, он берет свою ложку, а Кроули свою откладывает. Он предпочитает пить, а не есть, и еще глубже зарывается в меха, которыми покрыто его кресло, пьет вино и слушает рассуждения Азирафаэля о том, как ему не хватает пьес Сенеки.</p><p>С тех пор как Кроули принял свое решение в Риме, он понемногу подталкивал ангела к разного рода искушениям, принося ему еду и вино и устраивая вроде бы случайные встречи между ними. И каждый раз, к тайному удовольствию Кроули, Азирафаэль принимал его подношения. С каждым разом это становилось все проще.</p><p>Значит, скоро. Кроули еще глубже зарывается в меха своего кресла, наблюдает за выразительным лицом Азирафаэля, пока тот говорит, и думает про себя, что еще нет. Пока нет.</p><p>Но очень скоро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Винчестер, 920 г.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз Кроули приносит Азирафаэлю апельсин в 920-м году.</p><p>Последние несколько десятилетий выдались спокойными, и у него появилось сильное желание увидеть этот мир, который колонизировали люди. Поэтому он возвращается к горячему солнцу Средиземноморья, позволяя ему глубоко впитаться в его кости, а затем поворачивается лицом к рассвету и начинает путешествие на восток. Он пересекает горные хребты и реки, густые леса и выжженные пустыни, которые доставляют ему удовольствие, опьяняя жарой. Он видит чудеса и ест все странное, произрастающее под солнцем, а когда находит плод, который выглядит как это самое  солнце и по вкусу напоминает летний день, он ехидно улыбается, собирает охапку и использует свою силу, чтобы отправить себя через полмира к двери Азирафаэля.</p><p>Азирафаэль открывает на стук и моргает, увидев Кроули.</p><p>— Заходи, заходи.  — Азирафаэль широко распахивает дверь, и Кроули входит и садится так близко к огню, как только может, не подпаливая одежду. — А что это такое?</p><p>В ответ Кроули протягивает ему апельсин. Самый лучший из всех, его кожа пухлая и безупречная, а сам он тяжелый от сока. Кроули вонзает острый ноготь в кожуру, выпуская из шкурки вспышку мелких остро пахнущих брызг, и Азирафаэль вдыхает их, приоткрыв рот.</p><p>— А что это такое?</p><p>— Они называют его апельсином. — Кроули смакует новое слово.</p><p>Азирафаэль с изумлением вертит плод в руках. </p><p>— А откуда он взялся?</p><p>— Из страны далеко на востоке. — Кроули наблюдает, как Азирафаэль разглядывает новый плод, подобного которому еще никогда не видели в Европе. — Дальше, чем ты когда-либо путешествовал.</p><p>— Апельсин, — эхом отзывается Азирафаэль. — ‘Как ты думаешь, люди привезут их сюда?</p><p>— Конечно, привезут, — отвечает Кроули, не задумываясь ни на секунду.</p><p>Азирафаэль живет в маленьком загородном поместье с толстыми гобеленами на стенах, чистыми белыми свечами из пчелиного воска в настенных канделябрах и с богато украшенными книгами в кожаных переплетах на полке. На столе между ними стоят бокалы с вином и тарелка пирожных, залитых медом и посыпанных орехами, ароматный огонь яблоневых поленьев наполняет воздух, и Кроули широко раскидывает руки, словно пытаясь обнять все это.</p><p>— Ты только посмотри, чего они добились. — Он смотрит на Азирафаэля. —  Несколько тысяч лет назад они всего лишь пасли коз и пытались научиться делать хлеб.</p><p>— Верно, — бормочет Азирафаэль. Он подносит апельсин к лицу и глубоко вдыхает, закрыв глаза.</p><p>— А ты разве не собираешься его съесть? — спрашивает Кроули, терпение его на исходе. Оно никогда не было его добродетелью, отсроченное удовлетворение —  прерогатива других людей.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него и нерешительно подносит апельсин ко рту, а Кроули выхватывает плод у него из рук. </p><p>— Нет, нужно снять кожуру.</p><p>Говоря это, он уже разрывает шкурку, отрывает кусок и поднимает вверх.</p><p>Азирафаэль давно уже не выказывает подозрений; после стольких лет он теперь с восторгом встречает подарки Кроули. Но даже сейчас Кроули едва может поверить в свою удачу, когда Азирафаэль наклоняется, чтобы съесть плод прямо из его пальцев.</p><p>— О! — Азирафаэль подносит руку ко рту и жует, глядя на Кроули, а тот слизывает с большого пальца капельку сока и снова дивится его вкусу: жизнь, солнечный свет и сладость.</p><p>— О, это замечательно, — бормочет Азирафаэль.</p><p>В ответ Кроули отрывает еще одну дольку, и когда Азирафаэль берет ее у него, их пальцы соприкасаются.</p><p>На мгновение Кроули почти срывается. Азирафаэль в этот момент особенно беззащитен, он весь тает от удовольствия, наслаждаясь чудесным новым даром, который принес ему Кроули, и тот почти наклоняется, чтобы попробовать сладкий сок с губ Азирафаэля, но что-то останавливает его.</p><p>Ангел еще не совсем готов к своему Падению. Он уже почти созрел, но что-то тут не так, есть в нем какая-то глубоко запрятанная настороженность, о которой даже сам Азирафаэль, возможно, не подозревает, и шестое чувство заставляет Кроули откинуться на спинку стула и отхлебнуть вина. Он очень долго путешествовал, замерз и устал, и сейчас ему очень нравится удобное кресло и внимательный слушатель его рассказов о странных землях. А потом, поскольку у него больше нет жилья в Англии, возможно, он займет кровать, которой никогда не пользовался ангел, и будет спать долго и крепко.</p><p>Поэтому он начинает чистить еще один апельсин для Азирафаэля и закидывает ноги на спинку кресла. Он может позволить себе подождать еще немного, у него есть время.</p><p>— Расскажи мне о своих путешествиях. —  Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули, ежащегося от зимнего холода, а затем наклоняется вперед, чтобы развести огонь и подбросить еще одно полено. — Я хочу услышать все.</p><p>Пламя танцует восхитительно жарко и ярко, когда Кроули протягивает ноги к огню, смотрит в сияющие глаза ангела и начинает говорить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Раннимид, 10 июня 1215 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули потребовалось еще сто лет, чтобы окончательно дожать Азирафаэля, но соглашение было окончательно согласовано в 1020 году, после поездки ангела на северное побережье Шотландии, которая включала в себя неделю в пути, пять смен лошадей и нападение бандитов. Азирафаэль добрался до места мокрый, замерзший, измученный, и при виде Кроули, свернувшегося калачиком в гнезде из мехов перед ревущим камином, пьющего мед и слушающего барда, ангелу показалось, что он готов выругаться больше, чем когда-либо за все время их знакомства.</p><p>— Ну, я мог бы сделать это и для тебя, — заметил Кроули самым рассудительным тоном, выслушав рассказ Азирафаэля о его несчастьях. Он налил ангелу чашу меда и набросил на него еще одну меховую шкуру. — Я здесь со вчерашнего дня, выполняю парочку искушений. Тебе не нужно было тащиться сюда только ради пары благословений.</p><p>И поэтому в следующий раз, когда Кроули разыскал Азирафаэля морозным январским утром, густо покрытым мокрым снегом, и невинно обронил, что он едет в Уэльс и не нужно ли Азирафаэлю чего-нибудь там сделать, ангел ослабел и в конце концов сдался.</p><p>Конечно, эта договоренность — тщательно охраняемая тайна, но тем не менее после ее заключения что-то начинает связывать их еще теснее. Теперь Кроули не только знает, где находится Азирафаэль, но даже может почувствовать, какие эмоции тот испытывает, если те эмоции достаточно сильные.</p><p>Так, в 1215 году, когда ослепительная и всесокрушающая волна ангельской радости застигает его прямо во время обольщения, у него перешибает дыхание.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — спрашивает молодой человек, его рука лежит на бриджах Кроули, а умные пальцы ритмично сжимаются.</p><p>— Ничего! — выкрикивает Кроули, содрогаясь всем телом и не в силах справиться с нахлынувшим на него ангельским блаженством. Он запутывает пальцы в темных волосах мужчины и глубоко целует его.</p><p>Этот человек был предназначен для церкви; его отец хотел, чтобы сын присоединился к дому местного лорда, но благочестивый юноша был непреклонен в своем призвании. Снизу приказали Кроули отвратить юнца от веры, оставив методы на усмотрение самого Кроули; Кроули бросил один взгляд на молодого человека — стройного, темноволосого, с кривой усмешкой — и решил совместить приятное с полезным.</p><p>Он намеревался не торопиться с этим делом, но его гложет любопытство, и приходится изменить план. Поэтому соблазнение он проводит в ускоренном темпе и, расправившись с человеком, выходит из сарая и делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух. Его собственное желание все еще не удовлетворено, но это не имеет значения, и он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на том, где в Англии находится Азирафаэль.</p><p>— О, хрень собачья! — Это первые слова, которые слетают с его губ, когда он прибывает на место и сразу же оказывается по щиколотку в грязи и конском дерьме.</p><p>— Кроули! — Азирафаэль кажется довольным. Нет, он и на самом деле доволен, и Кроули подозрительно смотрит на сцену перед ними. Там стоит большая палатка, ее края завязаны сзади, так что отлично видно, что происходит внутри: там стоит большой дубовый стол, за которым богато одетые мужчины по очереди подписывают какой-то документ. Солнце светит ярко, очень ярко, и Кроули, увидев радость Азирафаэля, подозрительно щурится на небо.</p><p>— Как я рад тебя видеть,  — сияет Азирафаэль. — ‘Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>— Я пришел посмотреть, что тебя так обрадовало. — Кроули снова заглядывает в палатку. — Моих это наверняка не обрадует, чем бы оно ни было.</p><p>— Справедливость! — Азирафаэль почти светится. — Справедливость и равное обращение для всех, без страха и милости. Бароны убедили короля подписать соглашение. Они называют это, — Азирафаэль почти заметно раздувается от гордости, — Великой Хартией.</p><p>— Да. Твоя задумка, не так ли?</p><p>— Нет, именно это и есть самое чудесное! Люди придумали все это сами.</p><p>Кроули оглядывает толпу. Нетрудно узнать короля: это человек с золотым венцом на непокрытой голове и лицом, похожим на небо перед грозой.</p><p>— Справедливость никогда не длится долго, — предсказывает Кроули, даже не заглядывая в сердце мужчины, чтобы прочесть его намерения.</p><p>— О, тише, — говорит Азирафаэль, и его сияние ничуть не меркнет. — Вот увидишь.— Он поворачивается к Кроули и, кажется, впервые замечает, что рубашка того расстегнута до середины груди, шарф сдвинут, а волосы растрепаны. — Чем ты занимался, когда решил заглянуть сюда, дорогой мальчик?</p><p>— Тренировался со своим мечом, — почти не лжет Кроули, потому что если Азирафаэль не чувствует исходящего от него острого запаха неудовлетворенной похоти, то Кроули не собирается просвещать его. Легкий ветерок доносит до него запах Азирафаэля —  новый пергамент, свежие льняные простыни и лавандовая вода — и скользит прохладными пальцами по коже Кроули, а тот потирает руки и складывает их на груди.</p><p>Демонам и ангелам технически не нужно чувствовать холод, если они этого не хотят. Но Наверху и Внизу явно не рассчитывали на погоду этой несчастной страны, когда издавали этот указ.</p><p>— Послушай, как ты думаешь, мы могли бы пойти куда-нибудь выпить? Отпраздновать твою Великую Хартию. — Кроули пытается насмехаться над этими словами, но сердце его не слушается, особенно когда Азирафаэль снимает с плеч свой плащ и набрасывает его на плечи Кроули.</p><p>— Конечно. Моя палатка вон там. — Бросив последний нежный взгляд на людей, Азирафаэль отступает назад со странным легким поклоном. — После тебя.</p><p>Нет нужды спрашивать, какая палатка принадлежит ему: то, что никто не заметил, что она на несколько оттенков чище, чем даже королевская, должно быть, само по себе стоило нескольких чудес. Это уж точно.</p><p>Кроули пристально смотрит на палатку и спрашивает: </p><p>— Это все та же самая, которую ты использовал в Уэссексе?</p><p>— Я бережно отношусь к своим вещам, — фыркает Азирафаэль.</p><p>Внутри палатки стоит большое деревянное кресло, отделанное толстым мехом. Есть вино, которое за последние несколько сотен лет стало значительно лучше, и Кроули, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, не предлагает вернуть плащ Азирафаэля и слушает, как ангел гордо говорит обо всех положениях Устава.</p><p>Все эти годы Кроули находил предлоги, чтобы заглянуть к ангелу, и Азирафаэль уже давно смирился с его приходами и уходами. В нем явственно видна спокойная радость от встреч со старым знакомым, и Кроули прекрасно это понимает. Небесные существа не должны знать одиночества. И все же они обитают в человеческих телах и, как ни странно, иногда проявляют собственную волю. Как дыхание, например: технически Кроули не нуждается в этом, но тело хочет этого, и он должен сделать сосредоточенное усилие, чтобы остановить его. И трудно не почувствовать тягу к единственному знакомому лицу, которое было здесь с самого начала. А Азирафаэль — приятный собеседник, даже если он слишком много говорит о Непостижимости.</p><p>Поэтому Кроули позволяет Азирафаэлю говорить о новой хартии. И Кроули —  который видит тьму в людях так, как ангел не может видеть — знает, что король нарушит свое обещание в течение года, но ничего не говорит об этом Азирафаэлю, поскольку ангел раскраснелся от вина и тепла, и его разговор отклоняется от темы. Вместо этого Кроули сидит, наблюдает, слушает и молча наслаждается успехом своего Последнего искушения. Ничто не сравнится со стремлением успешно ввести кого-то в заблуждение, заставив его усомниться в Божественной воле Господа. Это лучше, чем любой наркотик, который Кроули пробовал на протяжении веков, лучше, чем секс. Он никогда не говорил про это Азирафаэлю, но, возможно, именно так он чувствует благословение.</p><p>Его собственная неутоленная похоть все еще бурлит в его крови и не может найти выход. Молодой человек был красив,  Кроули совместил приятное с полезным, искусив его поровну ради долга и удовольствия, и эта интрижка была его первой за последние сто лет. Он был более чем на взводе, когда ангел невольно остановил его, и теперь, не мигая, смотрит сквозь очки на мягкие губы Азирафаэля и его светлые волосы, такие короткие, что пальцами с трудом ухватишь.</p><p>И когда ангел неуверенно встает и отворачивается, чтобы открыть седьмую бутылку — они обнаружили, что для того, чтобы напоить небесных существ, требуется поистине героическое количество алкоголя, — - Кроули молча поднимается с кресла.</p><p>— Разве ты... — Азирафаэль по-совиному моргает, когда Кроули забирает у него бутылку и отставляет ее в сторону. — Разве ты не хочешь еще?</p><p>— Можно и так сказать. — Кроули улыбается и касается лица Азирафаэля, положив большой палец на его подбородок рядом с прекрасными розовыми губами.</p><p>Азирафаэль втягивает воздух, его глаза широко раскрываются, когда он смотрит на Кроули, и Кроули использует маленькое демоническое чудо, чтобы незаметно поколебать волю ангела.</p><p>— Мы могли бы продолжить празднование в другом месте, — предлагает он, когда Азирафаэль переводит взгляд на его рот и что-то дрожащее мелькает в воздухе между ними. Победа уже поет в его крови, потому что Азирафаэль покорно стоит в его руках. Как ягненок на заклание, и крылья Кроули проскальзывают в реальность, сотворяя шатер вокруг них обоих, закрывая мир, когда он наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать мягкий, изумленно распахнутый рот Азирафаэля.</p><p>Этот порыв головокружителен, лучше, чем капитулирование любой простой слабой человеческой воли, и Кроули торопливо проскальзывает языком в рот Азирафаэля, прислушиваясь к ответному слабому вздоху и отмечая его с мрачным удовлетворением.</p><p>— Ну же, — шепчет он, его дыхание щекочет влажные губы Азирафаэля, а рука легко обнимает его за талию, — я позабочусь о тебе. Просто позволь мне, — и на несколько ударов сердца Азирафаэль, кажется, уступает и наклоняется к нему.</p><p>Вспышка света ослепляет, удар в грудь страшен. Кроули отбрасывает через весь шатер и буквально распластывает на толстом ковре. Он остается лежать, задыхаясь и глядя на Азирафаэля, пылающего священной яростью.</p><p>— Позволить тебе? — эхом отзывается Азирафаэль. Его крылья проявились, огромные и ослепительно белые, и впервые за четыре с половиной тысячи лет Кроули видит, почему это скромное существо все же было поставлено охранять Восточные ворота.</p><p>— Ты что, только что ударил меня? — Кроули с трудом поднимается на колени, все силы покидают его. Гнев Азирафаэля горит с ледяной свирепостью, как воздух над высокими горами, и высасывает все тепло из палатки.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что ты пытался...</p><p>— Я демон! — огрызается Кроули, защищаясь и злясь на самого себя. Это был его единственный шанс, но он слишком рано сорвался и упустил его, не лучше неуклюжего бесенка из первого круга. Его очки где-то потерялись, а глаза сверкают желтым; крылья исчезли, и когда он снова пытается их проявить, то терпит неудачу. — Искушение — это моя работа, ангел.</p><p>— Но я думал, что мы с тобой... о, как глупо с моей стороны. — Азирафаэль отворачивается. — Убирайся.</p><p>
  <i>Друзья. </i>
</p><p>Кроули слышит это слово так ясно, словно Азирафаэль произнес его вслух. <i>Я думал, что мы с тобой друзья.</i></p><p>Он подползает к изножью кровати — разумеется, не использованной, он знает это, как и многое другое об ангеле — и с помощью деревянной рамы поднимается на ноги. От удара Азирафаэля он стал слабее котенка, сердце его бешено колотиися, а вино тошнотворно плещется в желудке.</p><p>Азирафаэль стоит у жаровни, зажженной, несмотря на июньский день снаружи, потому что он знает, что Кроули постоянно холодно в этой благословенной стране. Свет костра, пробивающийся сквозь его крылья, окрашивает их в золотой цвет, и Кроули дрожит, глядя на них.</p><p>— Аз-с-сирафээль... — говорит Кроули, и «Зет»  соскальзывает в шипение, когда его контроль над этой формой ослабевает. Он обрывает себя, прикусывая язык, пока раздвоенный змеиный кончик не превращается в нормальный.</p><p>— Убирайся. Сейчас же.  — Голос Азирафаэля дрожит. — Или я убью… я разорву тебя на части, и ты будешь объяснить Внизу, зачем тебе нужно новое тело.</p><p>Азирафаэль сейчас в таком гневе. что не преминет исполнить свою угрозу, если только Кроули даст ему хотя бы малейший повод. Вероятность такого исхода достаточна, чтобы заставить Кроули собрать последние силы и перенестись в свою квартиру. Он цепляется за край стола, пока комната не перестает вращаться, а затем, шатаясь, идет к кровати, чтобы свернуться там калачиком в меховом гнезде.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Уэссекс, 1270 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В течение следующего месяца Кроули не может сосредоточиться. Из-за этого он едва не запарывает совершенно простое искушение на кражу; каждый раз, когда он пытается сосредоточиться на Азирафаэле, он буквально захлебывается в гневе ангела. Это вызывает у него непрестанную головную боль, и через полгода он не выдерживает: очищает свой график, а затем ложится спать на тридцать лет.</p><p>Он просыпается в 1246-м году и, протянув руку, обнаруживает, что Азирафаэль все еще сердится, но, по крайней мере, это просто гнев, а не та праведная небесная ярость, которая может сравнять с землей горы или разрушить целые города. Он слоняется по Лондону, чтобы вызвать некоторые гражданские волнения, едет на север, чтобы побудить местных жителей взбунтоваться против повышения налогов новым лордом, и через пару десятилетий наконец перестает ждать, пока Азирафаэль успокоится, и появляется на его пороге.</p><p>Мир станет утомительно скучным, если Азирафаэль так и не заговорит с ним, да и об их Соглашении тоже не стоит забывать, и Кроули предусмотрительно вооружается корзиной апельсинов, фиников, инжира и винограда — всего того мягкого и сладкого, что Азирафаэль любит и что люди еще не принесли в эту страну. Он поднимает корзину, когда Азирафаэль открывает дверь: яркое, благоухающее предложение мира.</p><p>Но Азирафаэль даже не взглянул на дары Кроули — точно так же, как не дал самому Кроули заговорить.</p><p>— Я думал, мы друзья, — говорит Азирафаэль, и его обычное выражение мягкой доброжелательности сменяется гневом.</p><p>— Ангел… — Кроули сутулится, стараясь казаться маленьким и безобидным. — Мы и есть друзья...</p><p>— Но теперь я вижу, что вел себя глупо. Все это время ты хотел только одного-чтобы я... чтобы...</p><p><i>Пал</i>. Но ангел не может произнести это слово, и Кроули с удивлением обнаруживает, что на самом деле вовсе не хочет этого.</p><p>— Ты все это время планировал, — говорит Азирафаэль, и в его гневе слышится разочарование.</p><p>— Нет! — Кроули лжет без колебаний. — ‘Я был пьян, и тогда мне это показалось хорошей идеей.</p><p>— Ты хочешь стащить меня на свой уровень.</p><p>— Нет. — Кроули лжет так же легко, как и искушает, змей с серебряным языком, ну да, он таковым и является. — Я пришел сказать... — демоны не извиняются, и Кроули стискивает зубы, слова обжигают ему рот, — мне очень жаль. Прости. — Он поднимает корзину. — Это… ну… Извинение. И я сделаю для тебя десять добрых дел. Где угодно в мире, все, что ты хочешь. Просто скажи.</p><p>Он, вероятно, мог бы поднять ставку до пятнадцати, прежде чем возникнет опасность быть замеченным Снизу, но Азирафаэль не торгуется и не берет фрукты. Даже не смотрит на него.</p><p>— Просто уйди. — Азирафаэль пытается захлопнуть дверь, но Кроули засовывает в щель ногу.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, ну же, мы же друзья...</p><p>— Мы не друзья! — шипит Азирафаэль, и ярость этих слов заставляет Кроули невольно сделать шаг назад. — Ты демон! Я ангел! Мы по разные стороны баррикад!</p><p>И пока Кроули еще не оправился от яда, прозвучавшего в голосе Азирафаэля, дверь захлопывается у него перед носом.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Кроули возвращается домой, взмахом руки отправляет куда подальше свой дар и сверяется с планом работы на следующее столетие. Там, похоже справятся и без него: одно проклятие в 1315-м году, и больше ничего.</p><p>— Ну и хрен с ним, — говорит он и идет спать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Майнц, 1454 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Большая часть четырнадцатого века проходит мимо него. Он просыпается несколько раз — в 1337-м году, чтобы спровоцировать бунт, и в 1382-м году с яростной жаждой, которую отлично утоляет кувшин холодного сидра, — но в остальном погружается в глубокий сон без сновидений.</p><p>В конце концов он просыпается, перекатывается на спину, сильно потягивается, а потом лежит, почесывая грудь и размышляя. Год 1428-й, он знает это точно так же, как знает, что Азирафаэль все еще в Англии, что сегодня четверг и что луна — убывающий полумесяц. Но вот чего он не знает, так это что происходило в Европе во время его долгого сна, и поэтому он отправляется туда, чтобы выяснить.</p><p>Ну вот и все. Он, конечно, ничего не пропустил в 1300-х годах, но этот век гораздо интереснее предыдущего, и он плотно занят до 1450-го года, когда присаживается отдохнуть посреди Черного леса и чудесит себе кувшин вина и блюдо копченого мяса.</p><p>Он поводит плечами, вытягивает черное крыло и лениво перебирает перья, размышляя.</p><p>За всю свою долгую жизнь Кроули ни разу не испытал чувства вины. Он не сожалеет о своем Падении, хотя у него нет никакого желания вновь пережить этот опыт, и он никогда не чувствовал стыда за то, что предпочел думать самостоятельно. Он сам хотел знать. Он не был доволен слепым следованием приказам, он хотел знать, почему Божественный План был так предопределен. Когда они сказали: «Это непостижимо!», он спросил: «Почему?» Когда они сказали: «Так написано», он спросил: «Где?». Он искал знания, хотел сам выбирать, и в результате из него вырвали Божественную любовь, оставив ободранным до мяса, и он погрузился в озеро кипящей серы. Через некоторое время он сумел выползти наружу и лежал, задыхаясь, на берегу, его кожа потрескалась и покрылась волдырями, его вопрошающий язык расщепился надвое и кровоточил, а прекрасные белые крылья горели черным огнем. Его яркие глаза, увидевшие первый восход солнца и принявшие все его краски, превратились в отвратительную карикатуру на то, чем они были раньше, и пространство внутри него, ранее наполненное Небесной любовью, безмятежностью и покоем, теперь наполнилось другими вещами. Яростью. Ненавистью. Завистью.</p><p>Но он не жалел. Никогда. Даже когда кашлял кровью в агонии, корчился от боли и никак не мог исцелиться, он ни разу не раскаялся в своем желании мудрости.</p><p>А теперь... Кроули должен был бы чувствовать себя триумфатором. Ему почти удалось довести до Падения ангела; если бы он не потерял терпения и вместо этого просто подождал еще одну-две бутылки, когда Азирафаэль стал бы более пьян, расслаблен и податлив, тогда его кровать, возможно, в ту ночь потеряла бы свою девственность.</p><p>Кроули подробнее останавливается на этой приятной мысли. Похвалы снизу, которые обеспечили бы ему свободу провести остаток вечности, делая все, что ему заблагорассудится. Лицо ангела после акта, когда бы тот понял, что натворил. В саду, много веков назад, он видел, как изменилось лицо женщины после того, как она съела яблоко — он с гордостью наблюдал, как новое самосознание расцвело на ее лице, навсегда прогоняя бессмысленное выражение бездумного принятия.</p><p>Кроули улыбается, но улыбка как-то странно отражается на его лице. Он смеется про себя, но ему не хватает настоящего веселья; почему-то грезы о Падении ангела не приносят ему того же удовольствия, как раньше. Где-то на этом пути, в течение последних 1200 лет его план перестал быть таким забавным, каким был раньше. А он даже и не заметил. когда же это случилось.</p><p>Кроули вспоминает белые крылья Азирафаэля, которыми он закутался, скрывая лицо, и как свет костра окрасил их золотом. Мысль об этих сияющих крыльях, запятнанных черным грехом, и о том, как Азирафаэль будет кричать в агонии, когда из него вырвут Божественную Благодать, почему-то больше совсем не радует, а лишь заставляет сердце сжиматься в груди болезненно и горячо.</p><p>Кроули проводит ладонью по грудине, его крылья слегка подрагивают от нового ощущения. Это не голод и не жажда. И это не может быть усталостью, особенно после того сна, из которого он совсем недавно проснулся. Тем не менее он складывает крылья и отправляется на поиски ближайшей таверны.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Спустя месяц, посвященный утолению всех возможных человеческих аппетитов и погрязщанию в разврате, Кроули лежит поперек кровати, растянувшись и почти не шевелясь. Он сгибает плечи и выгибает спину до резкого хруста в позвоночнике, а затем осторожно снимает волосок с кончика языка, просто чтобы вызвать румянец на щеках молодого человека, вытянувшегося вдоль его бока.</p><p>— Передай мне вина, — приказывает он, лениво проводя рукой по гладкому бедру юноши, и тот садится и наклоняется, чтобы порыться в куче кувшинов у кровати, пока не находит тот, который они еще не осушили.</p><p>Он протягивает Кроули кувшин, и демон жадно глотает вино, вытирая рот рукой.</p><p>— А ты не можешь остаться подольше? — спрашивает молодой человек, его темные глаза полны тоски, и он нежно проводит рукой по низу живота Кроули. На плечах и бедрах его видны следы наслаждения Кроули: едва заметные синяки в форме растопыренных рук и рта. На собственной коже Кроули есть такие же отметины, но только потому, что в данный момент он хочет, чтобы они были там.</p><p>Кроули коротко целует его, но отстраняется, когда юноша пытается углубить поцелуй и перевести его в нечто большее.</p><p>— Нет. — Он встает и потягивается, испытывая легкое чувство гордости при виде жадного взгляда молодого человека, скользящего по его груди и бедрам. — Но он составит тебе компанию.</p><p>Кроули кивает в сторону третьего обитателя кровати, растянувшегося на животе и все еще спящего, надевает бриджи и начинает их зашнуровывать. Он незаметно посылает небольшой импульс похоти в их сторону, и они начинают новый раунд. Когда Кроули выходит, его присутствие уже забыто обоими, они слишком поглощены друг другом.</p><p>Этого должно было хватить. Столько усилий и времени, они действительно должны были бы все исправить и избавить его от странного дискомфорта, и Кроули рычит про себя, когда сидит в таверне, заказывает кувшин вина и обнаруживает, что смутная боль под ребрами все еще там. Он прижимает костяшки пальцев к этому месту и лениво тянется к своему ощущению ангела.</p><p>Азирафаэль сейчас в Лондоне, это все, что он может сказать. А когда Кроули закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается сильнее, он обнаруживает, что Азирафаэль больше не сердится. Если бы Кроули не знал лучше, если бы Азирафаэль не был небесным существом, предназначенным вечно пребывать в гордом одиночестве, он бы сказал, что Азирафаэль чувствует себя почти... одиноким.</p><p>Ну а если так, то это его собственная вина; Кроули уже извинился и вряд ли сможет сделать больше. Он бормочет проклятия всем упрямым, упертым, слишком гордым ангелам и открывает глаза лишь тогда, когда рядом с ним на лавку усаживается какой-то мужчина.</p><p>— Такой упрямый, — говорит мужчина. Он мрачно смотрит в свою кружку с элем. — Иногда люди слишком тупы, чтобы увидеть хорошую идею, когда она находится перед ними.</p><p>Кроули хмыкает. Он сейчас не в настроении для разговоров.</p><p>— И все это ради жалкой горстки гульденов, которую я пытаюсь собрать. — Мужчина вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам. — Я бы все отдал за свои собственные деньги. Чтобы не приходилось ползать, умоляя...</p><p>Кроули ловко поворачивается на стуле лицом к нему. </p><p>— Отдал бы все, говоришь?</p><p>Он прикусывает язык, чтобы тот перестал дрожать от удовольствия и предвкушения. Редко бывает, чтобы столь легкое искушение само падало ему на колени.</p><p>Он делает знак бармену, чтобы тот наполнил его кружку, и спрашивает: </p><p>— Что именно вы готовы сделать, герр...</p><p>Вопрос еще висит в воздухе, когда мужчина протягивает Кроули ладонь для рукопожатия:</p><p>— ...Иоганн Гутенберг.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>В результате все выходит несколько иначе, чем Кроули рассчитывал. Если честно — совсем иначе. Когда Кроули заходит в мастерскую и видит, что именно основатель книгопечатания решил выпустить в качестве своей первой книги, он почти шипит от отвращения.</p><p>— Я думал, вы собираетесь печатать трактаты. Математика. Естественная наука. Движение планет. — Кроули нетерпеливо постукивает тростью по полу. — Распространение знаний.</p><p>— О да. —  У Гутенберга на щеке пятно чернил от какой-то новой смеси, которую он пробует, но глаза у него сияют, как звезды. — Но что может быть лучше, чем первым делом использовать мою работу во славу Божью?</p><p>Очень многое, по мнению Кроули, но он проглатывает свой ответ и смотрит на книгу. Это просто чудо. Линии аккуратного черного шрифта, четкие, хорошо расставленные и разборчивые, и Кроули размышляет о перспективах, которые они олицетворяют. Он так поглощен тем, как это изменит людей, как это распространит знание, которое Церковь так упорно пытается подавить, что он не реагирует достаточно быстро и не успевает отшатнуться, когда Гутенберг застенчиво говорит: </p><p>— И так как вы мой покровитель, конечно, я хочу, чтобы у вас был первый, самый первый экземпляр.</p><p>Он берет Кроули за запястье и вкладывает ему в руку книгу.</p><p>Боль обжигает и мгновенно становится нестерпимой, и Кроули вскрикивает, роняя книгу и трость на пол и крепко сжимая запястье искалеченной руки. На его ладони и пальцах стремительно распухают волдыри, Кроули стискивает зубы от боли и, подняв глаза, видит шок и панику на лице Гутенберга.</p><p>Очки Кроули криво сползли, и Гутенберг пристально смотрит в узкие желтые глаза с вертикальным змеиным зрачком, переводит взгляд вниз на его покрасневшую, покрытую волдырями руку и бледнеет. Он быстро крестится: </p><p>— Господи, сохрани меня.</p><p>Он начинает молиться, его голос дрожит, а слова спотыкаются друг о друга в спешке. На Кроули это не оказывает никакого воздействия, разве что вызывает у него яростный зуд, и он щелкает покрытыми волдырями пальцами перед лицом Гуттенберга, проглатывая хриплый крик боли, и приказывает: </p><p>— Забудь.’</p><p>Лицо Гутенберга становится безмятежно-невозмутимым, и Кроули вздыхает.</p><p>Здесь ему больше нечего делать. Эта идея пустила корни и процветает, и все, что ему остается, — сидеть сложа руки и наблюдать, как она будет развиваться в течение следующего столетия. Он уже собирается развернуться и уйти, но вдруг останавливается, глядя на книгу, лежащую на полу лицевой стороной обложки вниз.</p><p>Он знает ангела, который поклоняется книгам почти до нечестивой степени.</p><p>— И я принимаю твой подарок, — говорит Кроули, снова поворачиваясь к Гутенбергу. — Очень любезно. А теперь, пожалуйста, заверни его, чтобы он не повредился в дороге.</p><p>Гутенберг так и делает, его лицо по-прежнему неестественно спокойно, а Кроули осматривает свою обожженную руку. Он пытается залечить рану, но тщетно: она остается болезненной и обожженной, и он хмурится. Божественные раны не подчиняются ускоренному заживлению, поэтому он просто обматывает руку черной повязкой и бережно прячет ее в карман.</p><p>— И веревка, — коротко добавляет он, наблюдая, как Гутенберг заворачивает книгу в слой за слоем ткани и бумаги.</p><p>Уходя, Кроули держит книгу на длинном шнурке, перекинутом через запястье. Так она ударяется о его ноги и жалит, но, по крайней мере, не обжигает, и он возвращается в свою квартиру. Он собирает вещи как перед длительной поездкой, а затем закрывает глаза и делает шаг вперед, сосредоточившись на Лондоне.</p><p>Но его нога опускается не на булыжники, а на деревянные половицы в его же собственной квартире, и Кроули открывает глаза. Это что-то новенькое.</p><p>Он делает еще одну попытку, дважды, прежде чем ему приходит в голову взглянуть на книгу. Он рычит себе под нос. Сверток светится опасным теплом даже сквозь всю его тканевую и бумажную обертку, и Кроули в припадке гнева швыряет его на стол и уходит, чтобы позаботиться о покупке лошади. Предпочтительно — самой глупой из всех возможных лошадей, не способной проникать сквозь иллюзии и понимать, что она на самом деле несет на своей спине.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Месяц спустя, когда Кроули сходит на берег в Дувре, он в полной мере страдает от морской болезни, простуды, болей во всем теле и находится на грани того, чтобы отказаться от всей этой затеи. Но он уже пронес эту чертову благословенную дрянь так далеко, что вполне может донести ее и до конца.</p><p>Он находит Азирафаэля, спокойно живущего неподалеку от Лондона, и, к его радости, на этот раз ангел не захлопывает дверь перед носом Кроули.</p><p>— Кроули, — осторожно говорит он.</p><p>— Послушай, ангел, я уже сказал, что мне очень жаль. — Кроули осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу и морщится. Даже если ему до скончания веков больше не придется смотреть ни на одну лошадь, это все равно будет слишком малый промежуток времени; люди, такие умные в других областях, странно медлительны в изобретении более удобных способов передвижения. — Но я повторю еще раз: <i>мне очень жаль</i>. Я был на взводе, и ты был там, и… — Он широко пожимает плечами. — В то время это казалось хорошей идеей.</p><p>Уголок рта Азирафаэля дергается. Это хороший знак.</p><p>— Во всяком случае, плохие идеи — это моя специальность, точно так же, как сопротивление низменным импульсам —  это ваша специальность, ты же знаешь. — Кроули поводит рукой, словно заключая в объятья Азирафаэля в его мягком, чистом шерстяном халате, пьющего чашу глинтвейна и окруженного еще большим количеством книг, чем в прошлый раз. — Из нас двоих ты самый разумный.</p><p>Ангел пробыл среди людей достаточно долго, чтобы столь неприкрытая лесть пригладила его взъерошенные перья, и когда он фыркает в ответ:</p><p>— Змея с серебряным языком!  — в его словах нет никакой горечи.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты снова со мной разговариваешь, — говорит Кроули, стараясь не обращать внимания на явно умоляющие нотки в собственном голосе. — Мне было так скучно без тебя.</p><p>— Ну... — На лице Азирафаэля мелькает виноватое выражение. — Должен сказать, что мне тоже.</p><p>— Хорошо. — Кроули облегченно улыбается и вспоминает: — И посмотри. Я тебе кое-что принес.</p><p>Он поднимает сверток, покачивая его на пальце за веревочку.</p><p>— А это что такое?</p><p>— Открой его и узнаешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль осторожно берет сверток, и Кроули быстро потирает руки, радуясь, что избавился от него. Это было все равно что носить с собой кусок раскаленного льда, который высасывает его силы и делает слабым, бесполезным и смертным. У него появляется острое желание развернуть в реальности свои крылья или испепелить что-нибудь, просто потому, что он может это сделать.</p><p>— Он, конечно, хорошо упакован, — - бормочет Азирафаэль, аккуратно разворачивая слои, и когда снимает последнюю бумагу, то выглядит смущенным. — Библия? — Он слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы смотреть на свои книжные полки, но Кроули смотрит и видит разные экземпляры, которыми уже владеет Азирафаэль. — Хорошо. Э-э, спасибо.</p><p>— Это не просто Библия, — говорит Кроули, нетерпеливо качая головой. — Новости еще не дошли до Англии, но скоро дойдут. Люди изобрели новую вещь. — Сейчас не время делиться новостями о его финансовой поддержке. — Это... что-то вроде такого устройства. Они называют его печатным станком. Он позволит им массово выпускать книги, намного лучше и быстрее, чем можно было бы скопировать вручную.</p><p>Азирафаэль кивает; может быть, он и наивен по сравнению с демоном, но далеко не глуп и сейчас выглядит впечатленным. </p><p>— Такие устройства произведут революцию в распространении знаний.</p><p>— Именно. И это первая — самая первая — копия первой книги с самого первого такого устройства. — Кроули подходит и встает рядом с Азирафаэлем, стараясь держаться подальше от книги, которую тот листает. Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, но текст причиняет боль его глазам, и он вынужден отвести взгляд. — Я так и думал, что тебе понравится.</p><p>Азирафаэль молчит, склонив голову и благоговейно переворачивая страницы, пока его взгляд не падает на руку Кроули. Рана хорошо зажила, а обожженная кожа высохла и начала шелушиться; Кроули ничего не говорит, но резко поворачивает запястье, чтобы скрыть шрам. Это слишком похоже на то, как если бы он сбросил свою змеиную шкуру, это слишком <i>обнаженно</i>, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно под взглядом ангела.</p><p>— Значит, мы снова друзья? — спрашивает он осторожно.</p><p>Азирафаэль берет книгу и кладет ее на письменный стол, не глядя на Кроули.</p><p>— Я прощаю тебя, — чопорно говорит он. — Знаешь, я ведь простил тебя уже на следующий день.</p><p>Это вопиющая ложь, поскольку Кроули чувствовал его гнев в течение многих лет после, но он пропускает ее мимо ушей и только фыркает. </p><p>— Ну конечно, ты меня простил, ты же ангел. Но стали ли мы снова друзьями?</p><p>И Азирафаэль слегка улыбается ему.</p><p>— Наверное, так оно и есть.</p><p>Кроули вздыхает, и боль под ребрами, которую он носил в себе двести лет, растворяется в ничто.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Лондон, 1601 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все возвращается в нормальное русло — или настолько нормальное, насколько это вообще возможно между двумя предполагаемыми врагами, которые так наслаждаются обществом друг друга, что забывают о своей исконной вражде чаще, чем помнят. Договоренность возобновляется, как будто она никогда не останавливалась, и Кроули снова начинает заглядывать к Азирафаэлю запросто, будучи всегда уверенным в его гостеприимстве.</p><p>Дружба между ними возвращается в нормальное русло даже быстрее, чем ожидал Кроули. Едва ли это удивительно для Азирафаэля — существо любви и прощения вряд ли способно долго таить обиду, — но где-то около 1507-го года Кроули находит минутку, чтобы посидеть на Хайгейтском холме, посмотреть вниз на Лондон и удивиться самому себе.</p><p>Даже несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль был его единственным знакомым с самого начала начал, Кроули ухватился за возобновление их дружбы с поистине недемоническим пылом. Возможно, в глубине души он понимал, что его план перестал быть забавным задолго до той ночи в 1215-ом году, когда Кроули окончательно стало ясно, насколько же Азирафаэль ему дорог. Впрочем, он не жалеет, что попытался. А как еще демон может развлекаться, имея на руках вечность, а перед собой — теоретически неприступного и чертовски привлекательного противника? Это все равно что выпустить кошку в комнату, где полно мышей, и ждать, что она будет спокойно сидеть в уголке.</p><p>Но Кроули не любит слишком много думать о той их размолвке. Мысли о ней вызывает у него зуд и дискомфорт в том, что он не может точно назвать, и поэтому, как правило, он старается не допускать таких мыслей в свою голову. В любом случае самокопания и самоанализ не являются сильными сторонами выходцев Снизу.</p><p>Вместо этого он стал чаще навещать Азирафаэля, принося ему вино и новые книги — он не ошибся в своих предположениях насчет того, как пресс Гутенберга изменит книжный бизнес в Европе, — и лакомства. Засахаренные орехи, пряный мармелад, позолоченные сладкие пирожные, финики, фаршированные миндалем и сдобренные медом; у Кроули все еще нет особого аппетита к человеческой пище, даже после всех этих лет, но тем большее удовольствие для него наблюдать, как Азирафаэль пробует что-то новое и постанывает от наслаждения. Иногда, если Кроули улыбается удача и он делает все правильно, рука ангела взлетает вверх, чтобы прикрыть рот, а глаза закрываются, как будто он делает что-то неприличное, и Кроули откидывается на спинку стула, удовлетворенный и гордый собой, с гулко колотящимся сердцем.</p><p>При каждой встрече Азирафаэль оказывается увлеченным какой-нибудь новой человеческой придумкой. В конце XVI века на лондонской сцене появляется молодой драматург Уильям Шекспир; Кроули посещает одну из его пьес, а затем направляется прямо к дому Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Азирафаэль, когда Кроули напрямую спрашивает, не давал ли ангел кому-нибудь божественного вдохновения, ничего не сказав Кроули. — Нет, он сам все это придумал. — Он лучезарно улыбается Кроули, сияя от радости. — О мой дорогой, разве люди не чудесны?</p><p>С этого момента Азирафаэль тащит Кроули на представление всякий раз, когда они встречаются. Он говорит, что смотреть пьесы куда забавней в компании друга. Один раз Кроули пытается отказаться, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Азирафаэль отреагирует и как будет пытаться его уговорить. Но ничего подобного не происходит. Азирафаэль просто искренне огорчается, его настроение тускнеет, а взгляд делается несчастным. В итоге Кроули рычит себе под нос и уступает. И не может понять, в какой же конкретно момент за последние двести лет он стал неспособен вынести вида разочарованного ангела.</p><p>Исторические пьесы и трагедии откровенно утомительны, и когда Кроули не удается их избежать, он старается обосноваться в глубине партера, прислоняется к стене и дремлет все время пьесы. И надеется, что Шекспир и сам скоро поймет, насколько же людям не нравятся его мрачные истории, и что лучше уж держаться комедии.</p><p>И все же, когда они с ангелом сидят на почти провальном спектакле про несчастного датского принца — актер как раз печально декламирует о терзаниях презираемой любви — и когда Азирафаэль с такой надеждой поворачивается к нему, Кроули вздыхает и даже не пытается притвориться, что не собирается дать ангелу того, чего тот хочет. </p><p>— Да, хорошо. Угощаю.</p><p>Лицо Азирафаэля расплывается в такой широкой и непритворной улыбке, что, к удивлению Кроули, его собственный рот дергается в ответ, теплое удовлетворение расцветает глубоко в груди отражением ангельского счастья, и он вынужден срочно сбежать, прежде чем окончательно  разрушит собственную репутацию злобного и бесстрастного сатанинского отродья.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Два дня спустя, после того как Азирафаэль отбыл в Эдинбург, Кроули покидает свою квартиру еще до рассвета и направляется в Восточный Лондон.</p><p>Воздействовать на людей легко. Если кто-то из них вообще что-то воспринимает, достаточно просто сказать ему на ухо словечко-другое. Но целый город требует гораздо больше усилий, и в этом должен помочь фокус, через который можно направить свою энергию. Потому-то Кроули и идет к Лондонскому Камню.</p><p>Основание покрыто грязью, и Кроули морщится — на нем сегодня новая пара штанов, причем соответствующая последнему писку моды! — и чудесит подушку для сидения. Он усаживается, скрестив ноги, закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается.</p><p>Сложновато убедить огромное количество лондонских жителей в том, во что сам Кроули не верит: что эта ужасная пьеса стоит хотя бы пяти минут их внимания. Азирафаэль никогда не слушает, когда Кроули говорит ему об этом, но жизнь несчастных людей и так достаточно тяжела, и все, что им нужно, — это комедии, развлечения, веселые истории, способные хоть как-то ее украсить. Ангелу легко наслаждаться трагической игрой: в конце концов, что он действительно знает о потерях, страданиях или боли? Было бы проще всего указать ему на то, по какой причине ангел любит трагические пьесы, и почему средний лондонец — как и Кроули — избегает их. Но Кроули до сих пор так ничего и не сказал, и не скажет — ему почему-то просто не хочется этого делать.</p><p>Кроули вздыхает и прислоняется спиной к камню, отпуская мысли в свободное плавание. Азирафаэль так обрадовался, когда Кроули согласился помочь, приятно вспоминать его искреннюю радость. Очень приятно. Ангелу так легко угодить: он принимает даже самые скромные подношения, как будто это бесценные сокровища, и Кроули все реже прибегает к каким-либо оправданиям для своих визитов или напрашиваний на совместные прогулки. Одно его присутствие рядом вызывает у Азирафаэля такую неподдельную радость, что трудно придумать причины, почему Кроули не должен этого делать.</p><p>
  <i>И ангелу будет очень приятно, если именно эта пьеса прославится и станет иметь успех. </i>
</p><p>Кроули смягчается, думая об Азирафаэле: пушистый хохолок светлых волос на затылке, эту прическу он не меняет уже пять тысяч лет, озабоченная складка рта, когда он беспокоится о том, что адские Князья сделают с Кроули, если когда-нибудь услышат о заключенном между ними Соглашении, свет в его голубых глазах, когда Кроули согласился помочь. Если у Кроули все получится, то Азирафаэль может снова так ему улыбнуться; он пригласит Кроули посмотреть «Гамлета», на этот раз зал будет переполнен. И Кроули настоит на том, чтобы занять места в задней части партера — он, черт побери, не согласен скучать стоя три часа подряд! — а в задних рядах можно положить ноги на скамейку впереди и задремать, чувствуя, как от восторга Азирафаэля по всему левому боку разливается ровное тепло, и почти не прислушиваясь к укоризненному ангельскому бормотанию. А потом, если пьеса действительно будет иметь успех и Азирафаэль окажется в достаточной степени доволен, они могли бы вместе напиться. В Азирафаэле есть малая толика совершенно не ангельского озорства и сарказма, которая появляется только после нескольких бутылок вина, и Кроули против собственной воли очаровывается ею.</p><p>Камень обжигает ему спину, и Кроули резко наклоняется вперед, внезапно приходя в себя и разрывая связь. Он поворачивается, чтобы положить на него ладонь, и тихо благословляет. Ну что ж, этого должно хватить, и он встает на ноги, взмахом руки отбрасывая подушку. Возможно, он немного перестарался, трудно сказать наперед, и он пожимает плечами. Судьей им станет история.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Париж, 1793 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Французская революция жестока, кровопролитна и пронизана мелкой несправедливостью. Кроули блуждает среди революционных толп и в который уже раз удивляется тому, насколько творческими в изобретении разнообразного зла могут быть люди без малейшего вмешательства Снизу. Он наблюдает за оратором, который обращается к толпе у Хлебного Рынка, призывая кровавую смерть к <i>les aristos</i>,когда внезапно его охватывает беспокойство, почти страх. Он прижимает ладонь к боку, потрясенный собственной слабостью, пока не понимает, что беспокойство и страх исходят не от него.</p><p>От ангела.</p><p>С годами связь между ними укрепляется; не то чтобы Кроули чувствовал дискомфорт каждый раз, когда Азирафаэль теряет книгу или проливает кофе на любимый жилет, который у него был с 1710-го года, — и это хорошо, иначе у него не осталось бы времени ни на что другое, — но это всплеск настоящего ужаса, и Кроули не думает ни секунды, он просто закрывает глаза и открывает их рядом с Азирафаэлем.</p><p>Подземелье наполнено ароматами, неприятными как для человеческого, так и для оккультного носа Кроули, здесь воняет мочой, сыростью и смертельным ужасом, но неприкрытая радость и облегчение на лице Азирафаэля, когда тот поворачивается к Кроули, заставляет демона чувствовать себя готовым встретиться лицом к лицу с самим Гавриилом.</p><p>Ангел кусает губы и смотрит так виновато, и начинает так сокрушенно, многословно и развернуто повествовать о своих бедствиях, что в груди у Кроули тает что-то теплое и мягкое. Нелепое создание. Он приехал в революционную Францию, одетый в свои лучшие шелка, с ухоженными руками и изысканными аристократическими манерами, просто потому, что был сладкоежкой и питал слабость к их блинчикам.</p><p>Кроули никогда особенно не любил блины, но он позволяет Азирафаэлю отвести их в крошечный ресторанчик и слушает новости о приобретении ангелом книжного магазина. А когда им приносят десерт, Кроули откусывает два кусочка, прежде чем отложить нож и вилку.</p><p>— Я сыт, — лжет он, когда Азирафаэль поднимает на него вопросительный взгляд.</p><p>— А? — Вилка Азирафаэля дергается, и Кроули пододвигает к нему тарелку, как он и рассчитывал еще до того, как сделал заказ.</p><p>— Доедай, если тебе нравится.</p><p>Смотреть, как Азирафаэль смакует блины, гораздо приятнее, чем есть их самому, а Кроули пьет вино и вносит свой вклад в поддержание беседы ровно настолько, чтобы Азирафаэль продолжал говорить, позволяя Кроули греться и нежиться в его компании и чувствовать себя более расслабленным, чем когда-либо за последние десятилетия.</p><p>Осознание накрывает его, когда Азирафаэль собирается уходить.</p><p>Они уже расплатились по счету и допили последние капли вина, и Кроули смотрит, как Азирафаэль поправляет пиджак, когда вдруг понимает, что еще не готов расстаться с компанией ангела. На самом деле он никогда не бывает готов к этому. Он не хочет с ним расставаться, он хочет последовать за Азирафаэлем домой, в Лондон, и претендовать на небольшой уголок в новом книжном ангельском магазине, чтобы просто быть рядом и наблюдать за всем тем, что удивительное и, безусловно, — неблагоразумное, опрометчивое, суетливое, мягкое, чопорное, — очаровательное существо собирается делать дальше. Осознание оглушает его, выбив почву из-под ног..</p><p>Вот, значит, в чем дело. Вот почему он постоянно приносит Азирафаэлю подарки, вот почему он сидит на скучных спектаклях и концертах камерной музыки, вот почему он заказывает десерты, которые ему не хочется есть; вот почему он переоценил себя все эти годы назад, и чертов Гамлет никогда не выходил в тираж со времени его первого издания. Вот почему он протащил эту чертову Библию через пол-Европы верхом —  просто потому, что не мог вынести вида разочарованного Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Кроули? — Азирафаэль хватает его за руку и легонько трясет. —‘С тобой все в порядке?’</p><p>Кроули приходит в себя, внезапно осознав, что он остановился в дверях ресторана и смотрит на Азирафаэля, как теленок, пораженный Луной, и выходит на улицу.</p><p>— Ну что ж, — говорит Азирафаэль, выуживая из кармана часы, — пожалуй, мне пора...</p><p>— Кофе! — выпаливает Кроули первое, что приходит ему в голову. Его пальцы буквально сводит от желания схватить Азирафаэля, прижать к себе крепко-накрепко и не отпускать — Мне нужен кофе. После всей этой еды. Выпьешь со мной кофе?</p><p>Он съел едва ли половину того, что досталось Азирафаэлю, но, к счастью, ангел не спорит, а просто убирает часы и улыбается. </p><p>— Конечно. Веди.</p><p>Кофе превращается в другой напиток, и еще один, и каждый раз, когда рука Азирафаэля тянется к карману жилета, в котором лежат часы, Кроули задает еще один вопрос, или придумывает убедительный отвлекающий маневр, или заказывает еще одну бутылку вина, пока они не приканчивают несколько бутылок на двоих, и вертикальная поза Азирафаэля не превращается во что-то текучее и растянутое.</p><p>Все это время Кроули жадно смотрит на него, пряча за темными очками целый мир слишком откровенной неосторожности.</p><p>Значит, вот что чувствуют люди? Может быть, именно это стоит за всей их поэзией, пьесами, песнями и искусством? Это странное ощущение, что где-то глубоко в его груди есть нить, привязанная к соответствующему месту в груди ангела, которая отзывается сочувствием на каждую улыбку Азирафаэля, реагирует на его беспокойство, на каждый его вдох? Трудно определимое, но вполне определенное чувство, что именно это существо ему нужно рядом, со всеми его причудами и несоответствиями, именно оно и никакое другое?</p><p>— Хуже всего то, что это ничего не даст, — торопливо спохватывается Кроули: он слишком долго молча смотрит на Азирафаэля, и тот уже начинает выглядеть озадаченным. — Ничего не изменится, там по-прежнему будет правящий класс.</p><p>Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что вся эта кровь и смерть в конечном итоге напрасны, но если он не будет сейчас говорить об этом, если не будет предельно осторожен, то скажет что-нибудь неразумное. Например, о том, как прекрасен мягкий и Азирафаэля, словно предназначенный для поцелуев..</p><p>Когда он опускает взгляд в бокал с вином, Азирафаэль наклоняется вперед и кладет руку на его обнаженное запястье, а Кроули закрывает глаза, чувствуя головокружение.</p><p>— Мой дорогой...— Азирафаэль хмурится тревожно и мило, а у Кроули так и чешутся пальцы накрыть нежную руку на своем запястье, чтобы ангельская рука оставалась там всю оставшуюся ночь и все последующие ночи. — Ты не должен винить себя, - серьезно говорит Азирафаэль. — И ты это знаешь. Ты же сам видел, что они собой представляют, причем совершенно без нашего вмешательства.</p><p>— Да. —  Кроули лихорадочноищет, что бы еще сказать, чтобы удержать Азирафаэля, но ангел уже отстранился. Его рука соскальзывает с запястья Кроули, и пальцы Кроули быстро тянутся следом, прежде чем он успевает опомниться и призвать их к порядку.</p><p>— Мы должны протрезветь, — добродетельно бормочет Азирафаэль. — Нехорошо думать о таких вещах, когда ты пьян, дорогой мальчик, ты же знаешь. Это просто делает тебя слишком сентиментальным.</p><p>Азирафаэль знает, о чем говорит: именно он вернул Кроули к жизни много лет назад, когда тот увидел, что делает испанская инквизиция. Ангел был единственным, кто слушал Кроули, позволяя ему изливать свое сердце, и когда Кроули окончательно растворился в бессвязности, он был тем, кто очистил его изнутри и снаружи, отвез домой и уложил в постель.</p><p>— Нет, давай не будем. — Пьяный Азирафаэль очарователен, весь такой мягкий и расплывчатый, и смотрит на Кроули с чем-то вроде нежности, и Кроули хочет, чтобы он оставался таким же, как сейчас. Он протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до руки Азирафаэля, и что-то обрывается внизу его живота, когда Азирафаэль не отстраняется, а только поворачивает свою руку, чтобы обхватить пальцами руку Кроули. — Сегодня очень хороший вечер. Прогуляемся, ангел? </p><p>Азирафаэль не проявляет особого энтузиазма, но он позволяет Кроули сжать его руку и вытащить его из уютного кресла и из ресторанчика.</p><p>Они идут вдоль Сены. Солнце садится, и западный горизонт окрашивается розовым и золотым, а на востоке поднимается первая бархатная синева, и они идут навстречу ночи. Азирафаэль пьян и рассеян, не то чтобы ноги его совсем не держат, но и уверенной его походку назвать нельзя, и когда он обхватывает своей рукой руку Кроули, тот не протестует, тем более что от этого по его груди и горлу разливается теплая мягкость.</p><p>Город полон людей, буйных и пьяных, и им не раз приходится обходить стороной кучки гуляк.</p><p>— Празднуем смерть этой несчастной женщины, — печально бормочет Азирафаэль. — Просто ужасно.</p><p>Кроули ничего не может ответить на это и только крепче берет Азирафаэля под руку и направляет их обоих к более тихим улицам. Они идут без определенной цели, но Азирафаэль так несчастен, что, возможно, нет ничего удивительного в том, что, внезапно подняв глаза, Кроули обнаруживает, что их бесцельные блуждания привели их к собору Нотр-Дам.</p><p>Вот только это уже не Собор: изящно вырезанные статуи на фасаде обезглавлены, здание разграблено, а рядом с ним Азирафаэль грустно вздыхает и говорит: </p><p>— Мир перевернулся с ног на голову.</p><p>И на этот раз Кроули прикусывает змеиный язык. Обычно ничто не радует его больше, чем люди, свергающие Церковь и ставящие под сомнение установленный порядок вещей, но Азирафаэль выглядит таким печальным, что Кроули неожиданно для себя предлагает: </p><p>— Они могут все вернуть.</p><p>— Ты правда как думаешь?</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него с надеждой в глазах, как будто Кроули появился, чтобы вытащить его из Бастилии во второй раз, и человеческое сердце Кроули сбивается с ритма.</p><p>Притворяясь равнодушным, он пожимает плечами. </p><p>— Все возможно.</p><p>В конце концов если уж этот ангел, сам того не ведая, носит в кармане черное сердце демона, то что может значить по сравнению с этим какое-то временное человеческое правительство?</p><p>Они выходят на мостик. Взошла луна, ее свет отражается в реке, и Азирафаэль тихо бормочет что-то себе под нос. Он не убирает свою руку от руки Кроули, и тот останавливается на середине моста, глядя на воду. Он поворачивается спиной к собору Парижской Богоматери и лениво думает, что закат, кажется, задерживается здесь до позднего вечера, прежде чем осознает. что это свет вовсе не от заката.</p><p>На площади Революции горят костры. Сегодня люди привели с собой детей, чтобы те тоже полюбовались на убийство женщины, вся вина которой состояла в глупости и наивности. А теперь они зажгли костры и празднуют, прямо рядом с булыжниками, все еще запятнанными ее кровью.</p><p>Внезапно он вздрагивает.</p><p>— Ты замерз, — говорит Азирафаил, крепче сжимая руку Кроули.</p><p>— Мне всегда холодно в этой благословенной стране, — кисло отвечает Кроули.</p><p>Это старая жалоба, и Азирафаэль уже много раз слышал ее раньше, и он отстраняется, отпуская руку Кроули. Эта потеря делает ночной воздух намного холоднее, и Кроули поднимает плечи, решительно уставившись на горизонт. Сейчас настанет момент, когда Азирафаэль с сожалением скажет, что им пора разойтись по домам. Сегодня он так много общался с ангелом, и все же он демон, не способный быть удовлетворенным, не способный не хотеть большего.</p><p>Однако вместо «Спокойной ночи» раздается лишь шорох ткани, а затем Кроули ощущает мягкое прикосновение к шее. Он вздрагивает, и Азирафаэль бормочет: </p><p>— Стой спокойно, мой дорогой, или я уроню его в реку.</p><p>Кроули благодарен темным очкам, потому что они позволяют ему смотреть на лицо Азирафаэля, когда тот наматывает свой собственный шарф на шею Кроули. Ткань слегка пахнет одеколоном Азирафаэля, его пальцы касаются кожи Кроули, когда он поправляет складки, и к тому времени, когда он заканчивает, сердце Кроули колотится так, что готово разорваться. В животе у него все обрывается, он чувствует тошноту и восторг по очереди; он не уверен, собирается ли расправить крылья и полететь, или его вот-вот стошнит в реку.</p><p>— Так лучше?</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него совершенно бесхитростно, а Кроули трогает шарф кончиками тонких пальцев и молча кивает.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит Азирафаэль. Он прислоняется к боку Кроули — глыба плотного тепла.</p><p>Кроули смотрит на оранжевое зарево на горизонте. </p><p>— Ты веришь в искупление грехов? В… прощение?</p><p>— О, мой дорогой. — Голос Азирафаэля звучит мягко. — Конечно, я верю.</p><p>Кроули ухмыляется и машет рукой в сторону костров. </p><p>— Даже после всего этого?</p><p>Рядом с ним раздается громкий лай, но голос Азирафаэля лишь слегка дрожит, когда он твердо говорит: </p><p>— Все грехи могут быть прощены.</p><p>Эти слова задевают за живое, и на краткий миг Кроули познает чистейшую ненависть к людям. Все, что он делал, — это задавал вопросы, искал знания, и этого было достаточно, чтобы лишить его благодати и обречь на мучительную жизнь среди проклятых. И все же на площади были люди, совершавшие зверства более ужасные, чем все, что мог вообразить Ад, но при этом уверенные в Божьей любви.</p><p>А Кроули устал, очень устал. От Земли, от того, что люди всегда выбирают свое худшее я, от искушений, грехов и мелочности. Он хочет чего-то хорошего, хотя бы раз в своей долгой жизни, и он тянется к Азирафаэлю.</p><p>Улыбка Азирафаэля — слабая, грустная, и он поднимает руку, чтобы потуже заткнуть конец шарфа за воротник Кроули. </p><p>— Ну вот и все.</p><p>Когда он заканчивает, Кроули хватает его за руку и прижимает ее к своему лицу. Он слишком много хочет сказать, но его знаменитый серебряный язык отказывает ему и получается выдавить только:</p><p>— Ангел…</p><p>Азирафаэль ни с кем не делил свою постель. И это хорошо, потому что если бы он это сделал, то Кроули выследил бы того смертного — или смертных, в этом мире или в следующем, — и совершил бы с ними что-нибудь творческое и всесторонне кровавое. Возможно, используя методы испанской инквизиции, которые он давно и благополучно постарался забыть, но для такого случая обязательно бы раскопал.</p><p>— Кроули? — Азирафаэль поджимает губы и слегка хмурится. — Не отчаивайся. Это не твоя вина.</p><p>— Нет. Я... — Кроули не может этого сказать. Его сердце медленно сжимается в груди, рука Азирафаэля в его руке ощущается как единственная теплая, хорошая вещь, оставшаяся на этой промороженной темной земле; Кроули хочет упасть на колени и поклясться в вечной верности, он потратил восемнадцать столетий, используя все свое медовое красноречие, чтобы искушать, уговаривать и обещать, <i>и все же он не может, черт возьми, сказать это!</i></p><p>Возможно, поступки будут говорить за него, и поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэля.</p><p>Все совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. В нем нет похоти — или, по крайней мере, не очень много; Кроули может быть влюблен, но он не ослеплен очарованием ангела и ничего от него не требует. Вместо этого он предлагает свои собственные желания и тоску, поднимая другую руку, чтобы сжать пальцами мягкие, светлые волосы Азирафаэля, баюкая его голову, как будто он был чем-то невыносимо прекрасным.</p><p>Он отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы прижаться губами к щеке Азирафаэля. </p><p>
  <i>— Ангел, — хочет сказать он, — пойдем со мной. Позволь мне увести тебя от этого кошмара. Возвращайся в Лондон или куда захочешь, просто оставайся со мной.</i>
</p><p>Но прежде чем он успевает произнести хоть что-нибудь, Азирафаэль отшатывается с негодующим криком:</p><p>— Кроули! — ...и что-то в груди у Кроули обрывается и леденеет.</p><p>А потом все становится еще хуже, потому что Азирафаэль поворачивает голову и проводит рукавом по губам, стирая вкус поцелуя Кроули, как будто это самый мерзкий яд, и у Кроули сжимается желудок.</p><p>— Прекрати, — раздраженно бросает Азирафаэль. — Прекрати свои глупости.</p><p>— Мои глупости, — повторяет Кроули, задыхаясь. В горле у него стоит холодный комок, и он судорожно сглатывает раз, другой, но тот не поддается.</p><p>— Я не знаю, почему каждый раз, когда мы напиваемся, ты чувствуешь, что должен попытаться... — Азирафаэль неопределенно машет рукой в сторону Кроули. — Ну, ты знаешь. Хотя... ты же демон. Один из Падших. Должно быть, такая подлость просто заложена в вашей натуре.</p><p>— Должно быть, — соглашается Кроули онемевшими губами. Мир головокружительно вращается вокруг него, ломаясь и перестраиваясь, и он сжимает парапет моста с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.</p><p>— Я возвращаюсь, — говорит Азирафаэль, поправляя пальто и разглаживая манжеты. — Я и так уже потратил здесь слишком много времени.</p><p>Потому что время — это, конечно же, самая драгоценная вещь для двух бессмертных существ. Кроули смотрит в воду и ничего не отвечает.</p><p>— Я... ну, я уверен, что мы еще увидимся, — чопорно говорит Азирафаэль. — Когда ты вернешься в Лондон.</p><p>Говорить больше не о чем, и Кроули молчит, слушая, как стихают звуки шагов Азирафаэля. Сена течет под мостом, холодная, глубокая и темная, и его бессмертные уши могут слышать голоса всех тех, кто выбрал ее своим выходом из мира и был послан прямо Вниз за свои беды. В конце концов, самоубийство — это все еще смертный грех.</p><p>Через некоторое время Кроули срывает с шеи шарф и швыряет его через парапет; щелчок пальцев — и шарф превращается в пепел еще до того, как касается воды. Кроули отворачивается и уходит. И долго, очень долго воздерживается от посещений Парижа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Лондон, 1862 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Время от времени Внизу происходит реорганизация. Адское начальство это очень любит: распространять неуверенность среди всех демонов, сеять обманчивые надежды на то, что некоторые из них вот-вот получат повышение, создавать беспокойство для других, что их вот-вот понизят — а понижение в Аду включает в себя нечто большее, чем просто грубый комментарий к вашей оценке эффективности. Кроули всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности от подобных интриг, в безопасности от зла и раздора, которые он сеет на земле, и принимает как неизбежную часть жизни Внизу.</p><p>Но на этот раз все по-другому. Они все еще не знают о его Соглашении с ангелом, в этом он уверен. Но они долго допрашивают его, не удовлетворяясь ответами, которые он дает, пока его не начинает грызть настоящий страх. Возможно, в 1700-е годы он действительно проводил слишком много времени, сопровождая Азирафаэля в театр, на аукционы редких книг, воруя у денди табакерки, и не хватало времени на то, чтобы сеять раздор. Возможно, его пристрастие к ангелу, которое он безуспешно пытался утопить в квартах и галлонах вина, слишком близко подступило к поверхности его кожи.</p><p>Он сохраняет спокойствие и свое положение на Земле, но когда возвращается домой, его руки дрожат, а бутылка вина стучит о стекло, когда он наливает. Он подносит стакан к большому окну и смотрит на Лондон, пока пьет. Он смотрит вниз на людей на улице, разговаривающих, смеющихся, прогуливающихся рука об руку, и чувствует себя очень одиноким.</p><p>— Хорошо, — бормочет он и возвращается в дом, чтобы составить план.</p><p>На самом деле у него есть только один вариант. Он бессмертен; он исцеляется от большинства ран, которые могли бы убить людей, и все, что может убить его человеческое тело, не убьет его навсегда, а только отправит Вниз, чтобы адские специалисты обрекли его на любые мучения, какие им только заблагорассудятся.</p><p>Есть лишь одна вещь, которая может гарантированно помочь ему исчезнуть. И это единственная вещь в мире, которую ему никак не получить самому, поэтому он неохотно стискивает зубы и посылает записку Азирафаэлю.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Когда Азирафаэль уходит, Кроули впадает в ярость. Это похоже на непосредственные последствия его падения, огромный, всеохватывающий гнев; у него достаточно ярости, чтобы поджечь весь Лондон, но он стискивает зубы и сдерживает себя, чтобы просто поджечь клочок бумаги резким движением пальцев.</p><p>Потому что на протяжении последних шестидесяти девяти лет он только и делал, что пытался загладить свою вину. Старался изо всех сил. Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что ангел примет ласку демона, и если бы он не был под влиянием вина, лунного света и убаюкивающего журчания Сены, то понял бы, что это бесполезно, еще до того, как попробовал. На протяжении многих лет его вполне заслуженно обвиняли во многих вещах, но никогда он не проявлял такого слепого, глупого оптимизма, и унижение от собственной глупости жжет сильнее, чем осознание того, что ангел никогда не сможет ответить ему взаимностью.</p><p>Кроули дулся и зализывал израненную гордость до 1798-го года, пока не собрался с духом и не подошел к двери Азирафаэля. Он принес табакерку, инкрустированную эмалью, — одну из тех глупых и легкомысленных безделушек, которые так любил Азирафаэль, — но так и не смог заставить себя извиниться. Если бы он только мог, он вообще стер бы из памяти Азирафаэля воспоминания о том вечере, поскольку отдавал себе отчет, насколько мало шансов на то, что ангел забудет об этом самостоятельно.</p><p>Вместо этого он холодно сообщил ангелу, что на следующей неделе отправляется в Лэндс-энд, и спросил Азирафаэля, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь сделать там, пока там будет Кроули, потому что у них было вполне приличное Соглашение, и Кроули был бы благословен, если бы пожертвовал им ради минутного идиотизма.</p><p>Азирафаэль был скован и явно чувствовал себя неловко, адресуя все свои ответы книжному шкафу за левым плечом Кроули. Но когда Кроули вернулся, чтобы отчитаться о проделанной работе, хорошие манеры Азирафаэля взяли верх, и он настолько расслабился, что пригласил Кроули на чашку чая.</p><p> </p><p>Кроули поворачивается на каблуках и большими шагами удаляется от пруда в направлении своего жилища.</p><p>
  <i>Может быть, мы оба начинали как ангелы, но ты падший…</i>
</p><p>Ну, такое вряд ли можно забыть, особенно когда каждый взгляд в отражающую поверхность показывает ему его собственные выпученные, узкие глаза, а волосы горят красным, как адское пламя. Но это никогда не имело значения для Азирафаэля.  Раньше, во всяком случае, не имело. С тех пор, как они помирились в 1454-м году. Или, по крайней мере, Кроули казалось, что это не имеет значения; очевидно, он ошибался и на этот счет.</p><p>Сент-Джеймс-Парк оживлен в такой приятный день, но чудесным образом никто не встает на пути Кроули, когда он быстро уходит от всего этого оживления, почти бегом. Он ворчит себе под нос, и за его спиной поднимается холодный ветер.</p><p><i>Братание. Есть с кем брататься!!</i> Как будто сразу обнуляя все старания Кроули — ибо он не остановился на табакерке, вместо этого он неуклонно пытался вернуть расположение Азирафаэля старыми книгами, билетами в оперу и шоколадными конфетами на протяжении многих лет, демонстрируя свое лучшее поведение и ни разу не выдав, что Париж — это нечто большее, чем слишком много вина. Мимолетный порыв, порожденный пьянством и его собственной озорной, хитрой натурой.</p><p>Но все его усилия, по-видимому, ничего не значили для ангела. С тех пор они только и делали, что братались.</p><p>Тяжелые серые облака несутся над западным Лондоном, а Кроули шагает по улицам. Собаки прячутся от него, а лошади пугливо шарахаются, давление воздуха падает, словно отпущенный камень. Он пересекает Беркли-сквер, не оглядываясь, и кеб останавливается так резко, что лошадь едва не садится на задние ноги.</p><p>Ну, если Азирафаэль чувствует себя именно так, тогда все в порядке. У Кроули есть дела поважнее, чем таскаться за кем-то, кто, как выясняется, всего лишь терпит его присутствие. Из ангельского всепрощения. Или, пропади пропадом эта мысль, жалости. Пусть Азирафаэль занимает высокую моральную позицию, Кроули более чем доволен тем, что барахтается в обществе людей, со всеми их слабостями, мелкими грехами и похотями. В конце концов, он же падший ангел. Это его цель здесь.</p><p>Начинают падать первые тяжелые капли дождя, и Кроули срывает свой шелковый галстук и смотрит на водянистые пятна на ткани, пока они не исчезают. Он бежит вверх по ступенькам своего дома, и громкий хлопок входной двери отзывается раскатом грома, от которого дрожит земля, и вспышкой молнии, разрывающей небо надвое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Олд-Бейли, 25 мая 1895 года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не разговаривают уже тридцать три года. Соглашение все еще остается в силе, но их переговоры ведутся с помощью писем, исполненных жесткой и требовательной вежливости, вежливости настолько холодной, что она может заставить замерзнуть сам Ад.</p><p>Однако в 1895 году, когда дикая волна горя выбивает из него дух, Кроули, не задумываясь, прекращает ободряющую поддержку оратора в кофейне, который пытается поднять восстание. Он отворачивается, прижимая одну руку к груди, голова кружится, воздуха не хватает. Ему даже не нужна связь с Азирафаэлем, чтобы узнать, где находится ангел: Кроули, может быть, и не читает книг, но зато читает газеты.</p><p>Полное демоническое проявление перед толпой определенно вызовет вопросы, как у людей, так и Внизу, и поэтому Кроули приходится останавливать такси и раздраженно барабанить пальцами по подоконнику, пока оно не прибудет в Олд-Бейли. Он переплачивает водителю и, не дожидаясь сдачи, спрыгивает вниз и прокладывает себе путь сквозь толпы молодых людей с зелеными гвоздиками.</p><p>Плечи Азирафаэля опущены, рука прижата к лицу, и когда Кроули подходит ближе и хватает его за локоть, Азирафаэль слепо поворачивается к нему.</p><p>— О, Кроули... — Он едва может говорить, его голос срывается. — Два года… это его убьет!</p><p>— Пошли отсюда, — бормочет Кроули. — Ты больше ничего не можешь сделать.</p><p>Рядом стоит тощая женщина, явная представительница среднего класса, в вычурной шляпке и накрахмаленной блузке. Ее губы поджаты в торжествующем злорадстве. Она носит эмалированную булавку на видном месте, на лацкане пальто, — щит общества по борьбе с пороком, — и глаза ее сверкают злобным удовольствием. Кроули не нужно читать ее мысли, чтобы понять, о чем она думает, особенно когда ее взгляд скользит по Азирафаэлю, его элегантному сюртуку, шелковому галстуку и лавандовой бутоньерке. И его зарождающимся слезам.</p><p>Поверх склоненной головы Азирафаэля Кроули опускает очки на дюйм ниже своего носа и пристально смотрит на нее, обнажая зубы, а она заметно бледнеет и отступает назад. Кроули знает, что она никому ничего не скажет. В конце концов, кто ей поверит? И, злорадно решает он, когда она вернется домой, то будет очень сильно расстроена, обнаружив, что окно гостиной распахнулось порывом ветра и разбило ее любимую вазу.</p><p>Кроули крепче сжимает локоть Азирафаэля и тащит его через толпу. На улице рядом со зданием есть небольшой переулок, который в настоящее время пуст, и Кроули заходит в него и переносит их в первое место, которое приходит ему в голову: Сент-Джеймс-Парк.</p><p>Маленькое демоническое чудо гарантирует, что никто не заметит двух мужчин, стоявших полускрытыми под свисающими ветвями плакучей ивы, но Кроули все равно проявляет свои крылья и накрывает ими их двоих, давая Азирафаэлю уединение, пока тот приходит в себя.</p><p>— Не надо. — Кроули щелкает пальцами, и в них появляется темно-бордовый шелковый платок. — Не плачь, ангел мой.</p><p>Азирафаэль проводит пальцами по глазам, промокая слезы своей лучшей парой кремовых лайковых перчаток. Потом он начнет переживать из-за оставшихся пятен, и Кроули неловко подносит платок к лицу Азирафаэля и колеблется. Последний раз Азирафаэль позволял Кроули подобраться к нему так близко в 1793 году на мосту через Сену; с тех пор он старательно не пускал Кроули слишком глубоко в свое личное пространство, и Кроули так же старательно притворялся, что ничего не замечает.</p><p>Он не смог бы вынести, если бы Азирафаэль отшатнулся от него сейчас, и поэтому очень осторожно прижал платок к щеке Азирафаэля, пока тот не опомнился и не забрал его у него.</p><p>— Он писал такие прекрасные рассказы, Кроули. — Голос Азирафаэля дрожит, и Кроули бесполезно сгибает пустые руки. — А ты когда-нибудь...</p><p>При виде горя Азирафаэля его собственные ребра медленно сжимаются, и Кроули качает головой, не в силах сделать полный вдох, мысли бестолково бегут по кругу в поисках решения, и их невозможно остановить. </p><p>— Я не читаю книг, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Нет. </p><p>Как ни странно, это заставляет Азирафаэля снова сморщиться, и Кроули выпаливает:</p><p>— Но, возможно, я прочту эти. У тебя должны быть копии, которые ты мог бы мне одолжить.</p><p>На клумбах стоят тюльпаны, толстые чашечки золотистого, белого и алого цветов, а утки на пруду суетятся вокруг своих детенышей, но Азирафаэль ничего этого не замечает, а Кроули ненавидит все это, ненавидит со злобной страстью.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Азирафаэль, быстро, почти украдкой вытирая платком глаза. — Я знаю, у меня есть. Тебе следует начать с...</p><p>Он обрывает себя, его рот сжимается, и крылья Кроули оборачиваются и сжимаются еще сильнее вокруг Азирафаэля, прежде чем он может заставить их расслабиться. Может ли этот смертный — этот скучный, скучный, скучный маленький смертный! — иметь хоть малейшее представление о том, что его судьба заставила ангела его оплакивать?</p><p>— Алкоголь, — говорит Кроули, и это первое средство, которое приходит ему в голову, если не считать сноса Ньюгейтской тюрьмы до основания. — Нам нужно очень много выпить.</p><p>Он подходит ближе, его крылья снова сжимаются и почти укладывают Азирафаэля на грудь Кроули, пока ангел пытается ответить. Даже сейчас Кроули изо всех сил старается быть вежливым и добрым, а потом стягивает перчатку и обхватывает голой рукой локоть Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Ничего не говори! — выдыхает он, и боль в его собственной груди сжимается еще сильнее от дрожащего голоса Азирафаэля. Щелчком пальцев он переносит их в заднюю комнату книжного магазина Азирафаэля, где горе ангела может остаться видимым только Кроули.</p><p>А позже—  гораздо позже, когда пол усыпан пустыми бутылками, а Азирафаэль впадает в алкогольное забытье на диване, страдальчески морщась даже во сне, — Кроули натягивает на него одеяло, подкладывает под голову подушку и выходит из книжного магазина. Он возвращается домой на рассвете и долго сидит у своего холодного камина, куря сигарету за сигаретой, глядя в пустоту и с горечью думая о любви, которая не осмеливается назвать свое имя, и удивляясь тому, как мог жалкий и скучный смертный знать так много. Об этом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Мейфэр, 1926 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В 1926-м году складывается прямо противоположная ситуация, и именно Азирафаэль появляется рядом с Кроули, когда того просто-таки распирает от гордости за новую собственность.</p><p>— Ты в своем репертуаре, — хмыкает Азирафаэль, возникая рядом.</p><p>— О, привет. — Кроули прячет за небрежностью удивление: несмотря на то, что Азирафаэль доброжелательно относится к его визитам, сам он не часто наносит ответные. Почти никогда. — Что тебя сюда привело?</p><p>— Я понял, что божественный экстаз, который я испытывал, — Азирафаэль прижимает ладонь к груди, — был вызван не только тем, что я наконец-то заполучил первое издание Байрона.</p><p>Несколько лет назад Байрона заполучили Внизу, но Кроули никак не комментирует любовь Азирафаэля к одному из самых известных воспевателей похоти девятнадцатого века. Вместо этого он проводит рукой по блестящему капоту машины.</p><p>— Не понимаю. что ты в этом находишь.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на машину с легким недоумением, которое ни на секунду не обманывает Кроули. Ангел живет в том же мире, что и он, как бы ему ни хотелось притвориться, что время — и мода — остановились в 1890-м году.</p><p>— Это «бентли». Он очень быстр, и он весь черный, но самое в нем лучшее, ангел, что это не чертова лошадь! — И Кроули обожал бы его только за это, даже не будь автомобиль гладким, блестящим и отчаянно сексуальным. — И он мой.</p><p>— Оно и видно. —  Похоже, Азирафаэля ситуация забавляла. — И еще я почувствовал...</p><p>Его слова затихают, и Кроули, теперь сидящий в машине и испытывающий безмолвный восторг, поглаживая шелковистую мягкую кожаную обивку салона,смотрит на него и выгибает бровь. </p><p>— Ты чувствовал?</p><p>— Ну, я почувствовал сильный прилив... любви.</p><p>Кроули выскакивает из машины как ошпаренный и нависает над Азирафаэлем, слишком близко, сверкая глазами и шипя:</p><p>— Должно быть, ты ошибаешься, ангел. — Кроули позволяет очкам сползти на переносицу — ровно настолько, чтобы заставить Азирафаэля заглянуть в его прищуренные змеиные глаза. — Я же демон. Мы не чувствуем любви, только жадность, гордость и зависть. И вожделение тоже. С-с-страс-с-сть.</p><p>Он высовывает язык на последнем слове и шипит, но Азирафаэль не отшатывается и не отворачивается.</p><p>— Мы существа тьмы и ненависти, — настаивает Кроули, потому что Азирафаэль продолжает смотреть на него с той же сводящей с ума легкой улыбкой. — Мы не с-с-способны... любить. — Последнее слово он буквально выплевывает, с презрением и гадливостью.</p><p>— Как скажешь, мой дорогой. — Азирафаэль поднимает бутылку. — Но все равно я принес шампанское.</p><p>Кроули отступает назад, настолько удивленный, что даже моргает.</p><p>Азирафаэль пожимает плечами. </p><p>— Что бы ни сделало тебя настолько счастливым, я подумал, что оно должно быть чем-то особенным и его стоит отпраздновать.</p><p>Они сидят на крыше Королевского Оперного театра: компромисс между фондовой биржей, на которой настаивал Кроули, и Собором Святого Павла, прельстившим Азирафаэля. Они напиваются, передавая бутылку друг другу, глядя на свой город, шипящие брызги шампанского искрятся и танцуют в лучах заходящего солнца, и Кроули чувствует, что восторг переполняет его до краев.</p><p>— Откуда ты мог знать, — спрашивает Кроули, допивая третью бутылку, — что тебе понравится то, что радует меня? Возможно, это было бы что-то ужасное.</p><p>Но Азирафаэль не отвечает, только берет Кроули за руку и ведет их обоих в «Ритц» за коктейлями; суетливые, яркие коктейли, с полудюжиной ингредиентов и нелепыми маленькими зонтиками, и Кроули так отвлекается, высмеивая выбор напитков ангела, что совершенно забывает про свой вопрос, на который ангел так и не ответил.</p><p>Азирафаэль — хорошая компания, особенно после нескольких рюмок, и их стол довольно быстро переполняется пустыми стаканами всех форм и размеров, лицо Азирафаэля краснеет, жесты его рук становятся более экспансивными, а речь бессвязной.</p><p>Если это все, что он может предоставить Кроули, то Кроули не возражает; возможно, Азирафаэль не будет дарить поцелуи или даже испытывать такое же удовольствие от его общества,но Кроули пьет и смотрит, как Азирафаэль говорит, и не понимает, какой оборот принимают его мысли, пока Азирафаэль не откидывается на стуле, прижимая ладонь к груди.</p><p>— О… — Он ошеломленно моргает, прежде чем посмотреть на Кроули. — О, мой дорогой. Ох, это... ты...</p><p>Его лицо, прежде такое открытое и доброжелательное, резко меняется, став замкнутым и настороженным. Он садится прямее, и Кроули проклинает себя: алкоголь, циркулирующий в его венах, позволил прорваться на поверхность мыслям, которые обычно похоронены глубоко и надежно.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — огрызается Кроули, опрокидывая в себя остатки мартини, и неуверенно машет рукой официанту, чтобы тот принес еще порцию. — Ты пьян, ангел.</p><p>— Да. Да, наверное, так оно и есть.</p><p>Азирафаэль потягивает свежий коктейль и начинает говорить о книжном магазине, но он больше не смотрит в глаза Кроули, и после еще одного раунда Кроули извиняется и уходит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Сохо, 1941 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дорога домой от разрушенной церкви проходит в полном молчании. Это вполне устраивает Кроули: Лондон пребывает во власти затемнения, сирены воздушной тревоги завывают над головой, улицы почти пусты, но все равно требуется демоническое зрение, чтобы ориентироваться в кромешной тьме, и Кроули даже вынужден снять солнцезащитные очки.</p><p>Только когда они сворачивают в Сохо, Кроули бросает взгляд на Азирафаэля. Не может же ангел всерьез все еще переживать из-за разрушения церкви… ведь не может же, да? Это было единственное, что Кроули смог придумать в такой короткий срок. Он сбрасывает скорость, приближаясь к книжному магазину Азирафаэля, и предлагает:</p><p>— Может быть… поужинаем? Где-нибудь...</p><p>— Что?</p><p>Азирафаэль моргает, оглядывается вокруг и, кажется, только тут осознает, где они находятся, поскольку Кроули как раз аккуратно паркуется перед дверью его магазина.</p><p>Кроули почти ожидал приглашения от Азирафаэля. Обычно тот так и делает, когда Кроули выручает его из беды, но на этот раз ангел печально говорит:</p><p>—  Нормирование, строгая экономия и все такое прочее.</p><p>Смешно. Как будто это представляет хотя бы малейшее препятствие для них двоих. Но на бокале вина Кроули собирается настоять обязательно, и выходит из машины, уже его предвкушая. Ночь прохладная, но у кого-то открыто окно и играет пластинка, очень тихо, на грани слышимости, словно мелодия не предназначена для человеческих ушей.</p><p><i>В ту самую ночь..</i>. голос певца был медленным и мягким. <i>В ту ночь, когда мы встретились... в воздухе витало волшебство…</i></p><p>Кроули делает шаг вперед, но останавливается, когда Азирафаэль обходит машину спереди и встает перед ним, преграждая ему путь, и говорит: </p><p>— Я действительно должен вернуть эти книги на полки.</p><p>Он прижимает сумку к себе, словно защищаясь, и инстинктивный протест Кроули: «Это же не займет всю ночь!» — умирает на его губах. Если Азирафаэлю не нужна его компания, он не будет настаивать.</p><p>— Да, конечно, — бормочет он. — Конечно.</p><p> <i>...а на Беркли-сквер пел соловей…</i></p><p>Но Азирафаэль подходит ближе, и Кроули сглатывает. Запах ангельского одеколона щекочет ему нос, и Кроули прикусывает язык, борясь с желанием попробовать его на вкус. Азирафаэль часто меняет парфюм; он делал это со времен Ренессанса, наслаждаясь бесконечным творчеством людей в неосязаемом мире запаха.</p><p>— Я знаю, что не должен этого делать, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль, глядя вниз, — но еще раз спасибо.</p><p>В темноте светлые волосы Азирафаила и его костюм сияют, словно маяк. Свечение почти зримо и уж точно намного больше, чем следовало бы, оно окутывает фигуру ангела неуловимым мягким сиянием. Кроули моргает и видит, как вокруг Азирафаэля трепещут едва заметные очертания Божественной благодати.</p><p>— И за книги тоже, — добавляет Азирафаэль. — Было бы ужасно, если бы и правда...</p><p>— Да, конечно. — Кроули неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Нет нужды рассказывать об этом всему благословенному миру.</p><p>А потом Азирафаэль тянется к нему. И берет Кроули за руку. И тот замирает. Рука у ангела теплая, кожа мягкая, а ухоженные пальцы крепко сжимают руку Кроули. Кроули машинально возвращает рукопожатие и смотрит на склоненную голову ангела. Он чувствует внезапное, странное головокружение.</p><p>Граммофон через дорогу продолжает играть: <i>Луна, которая задержалась над лондонским городом… бедная озадаченная луна с хмурым взглядом…</i> </p><p>— Ты... в порядке? — спрашивает Кроули, когда пальцы Азирафаэля вздрагивают и сжимаются вокруг его пальцев.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Азирафаэль и тут же поправляется: — Я имею в виду, да. Конечно. В полном порядке.</p><p>Кроули пристально смотрит на него в полумраке. Несмотря на все усилия Кроули, Азирафаэль так и не освоил искусство блефа; Кроули отказался от попыток играть с ним в покер, потому что это не весело, когда каждый раз честно и откровенно ерзаньем или закушенной губой Азирафаэль сообщал Кроули, что у него нет ничего, кроме пары шестерок. Без малейшей попытки обмануть.</p><p>Вот и теперь лицо и тело Азирафаэля говорят Кроули, что что-то не так, так же ясно, как если бы ангел произнес это вслух. Но он в безопасности, и даже его драгоценные книги в безопасности, и что еще может быть плохого, о чем он не расскажет Кроули?</p><p>—Ты уверен? — Непривычная сдержанность Азирафаэлся озадачивает и почти пугает, ангелу не свойственно быть сдержанным; на самом деле он обычно слишком часто перегибает в другую сторону, и все его радости и тревоги выплескиваются наружу по малейшему поводу.</p><p>— Да. Но, может быть, пообедаем вместе... на следующей неделе…. — Азирафаэль колеблется, потом добавляет: — Энтони.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит Кроули, прежде чем осознает, что только что ляпнул, и быстро поправляется: — «Нет» не в смысле обеда, «нет» в смысле Энтони. </p><p>— Нет? — Азирафаэль наконец поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо Кроули.—  Но ты же сказал, что изменил имя...</p><p>— Для людей, — объясняет Кроули. — Не для тебя.</p><p>— А как же мне тогда тебя называть?</p><p>Когда Азирафаэль стоит так близко, разница в росте становится заметней, и Кроули сгорает от внезапного желания взять его под свое крыло и унести их обоих прочь, подальше от Европы с ее ледяными зимами, жалкими войнами и людьми, постоянно использующими друг против друга самые жестокие изобретения. Ему хочется лежать где-нибудь на пляже под палящим солнцем и с бокалом вина в руке, а рядом с ним чтобы был Азирафаэль, читающий одну из своих толстых и отупляющих старых книг.</p><p>Азирафаэль все еще держит его за руку, и Кроули отваживается коснуться большим пальцем ладони ангела.</p><p>
  <i>Улицы города были вымощены звездами, это было так романтично…</i>
</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты называл меня Кроули, — говорит он. Его человеческое тело дрожит от тоски и жажды большего, раздираемое теми сложными беспорядочными человеческими желаниями, которые, как ясно дал понять Азирафаэль, <i>нежелательны.</i> — Так же, как и всегда.</p><p>— Тогда очень хорошо. <i>Кроули.</i></p><p>Азирафаэль улыбается ему, улыбка такая грустная и сладкая, что Кроули буквально скручивает от желания наклониться и поцеловать Азирафаэля, и он даже уже почти качается вперед, но тут Азирафаэль сжимает его руку последний раз, очень крепко, и отпускает..</p><p>— Тогда спокойной ночи.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, — эхом отзывается Кроули и смотрит, как Азирафаэль переходит дорогу и входит в свой магазин.</p><p>Ночью какая-то женщина поет о мире, перевернутом вверх дном, и Кроули снова садится в «бентли», наклоняется вперед и кладет голову на руль, а потом выпрямляется и достает пачку сигарет.</p><p>Закурить получается лишь со второй попытки, его руки дрожат, и он выдыхает длинную струю дыма и пытается успокоиться и взять себя в руки, прежде чем беспомощная, безнадежная тоска под кожей заставит его выйти из машины, перейти дорогу к книжному магазину Азирафаэля и сделать что-то непростительно глупое. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на ночное небо, усеянное звездами, которые он помогал развешивать, когда мир был новым и сияющим.</p><p>Падшие ангелы не получили никакой божественной милости, никакого шанса на прощение. Нет никакой возможности покаяться за их бунт. Но даже если бы они это сделали, Кроули все равно не взял бы эту милость, поскольку это означало пожертвовать своим любопытством, своей жаждой знаний. Но, возможно, в какой-то огромной, космической, невыразимой шутке это и есть его епитимья: приговор провести вечность, желая того единственного, чего он не может иметь во всей Вселенной.</p><p>И он даже не может утешиться мыслью о том, что однажды, может быть, когда-нибудь, когда планеты выстроятся в ряд каким-то доселе невиданным образом, все еще каким-то неведомым чудом может сложиться. Он знает, знает точно, что такого не будет. Потому что уже дважды поцеловал Азирафаэля, и каждый раз ангел совершенно ясно и недвусмысленно давал понять, что об этом думает. На мгновение Кроули почувствовал горькое сожаление по поводу собственной импульсивной глупости.</p><p>Когда он докуривает сигарету, пластинка все еще играет, и он прислушивается.</p><p>
  <i>Подкрадывался рассвет, весь золотой и голубой, чтобы прервать наше рандеву…</i>
</p><p>Сквозь щель в плотных шторах смутно виднеются две танцующие фигуры. На самом деле они почти не танцуют; это всего лишь повод крепко обнять друг друга и слегка покачаться, а Кроули ухмыляется и поднимает руку. Щелчок его пальцев заставил бы иглу проскочить по пластинке, безнадежно ее царапая. Так и будет, достаточно щелкнуть пальцами.</p><p>Но сегодня ему почему-то совершенно не хочется делать ничего подобного, и потому он просто долго сидит, прислушиваясь и вздыхая, а потом закрывает окно и едет домой, в свою одинокую постель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Сохо, 1967 г</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули обожает шестидесятые годы. Он любит музыку, моду, фильмы тех лет, а больше всего ему нравится новое либеральное отношение к сексу. Людей никогда не было так легко соблазнить, как в шестидесятых, и это почти неспортивно, когда требуется так мало, чтобы склонить их на путь порока.</p><p>И Лондон находится в самом центре всего этого, и в самом центре Лондона — Сохо.</p><p>— Я работаю в Сохо, — говорит Азирафаэль, пристально глядя вперед через ветровое стекло «бентли» и поджав губы в таком до боли знакомом легком неодобрении, — и я кое-что слышу.</p><p>Кроули приходится прикусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не выдать своих мыслей.</p><p>Что именно ангел слышал? Слышал ли он, что среди завсегдатаев некоторых мужских клубов есть рыжеволосый человек, которого знают под именем Тони и который отсекает большую часть постоянной клиентуры, питая слабость лишь к светловолосым, хорошо воспитанным, тихим молодым людям, любящим долгие разговоры? </p><p>Это как раз то, что ценят Внизу: искушение и развращение невинных девственников, и Кроули улыбается, кланяется и принимает похвалы, и даже не мечтает сказать им, что, хотя некоторые из них были девственниками, ни один из них не был невинным.</p><p>Последние двадцать лет Азирафаэль, похоже, не уделял ему никакого внимания, а у Кроули было слишком много свободного времени, и Сохо в шестидесятые годы оказался довольно привлекательной игровой площадкой. Самое приятное, что Кроули почти ничего не пришлось делать для этого. Или, по крайней мере, он ничего не делал сознательно; иногда, когда он был пьян, он с долей веселой истерики задавался вопросом, не является ли его ментальная библиотека грязных фантазий об ангеле причиной внезапного изобилия секс-шопов и стриптиз-клубов, окружающих определенный книжный магазин?</p><p>Но затем Азирафаэль поражает его в самое сердце, вручив термос со святой водой. Сознательно нарушив не только установки Сверху, но и свои собственные принципы. </p><p>Фляга тяжелая, ее содержимое обжигает ладони Кроули даже сквозь двойной слой герметичной упаковки, и он прикасается к ней с трепетной осторожностью. Он хочет сказать сотню разных вещей, но Азирафаэль не желает слышать ни одной из них, и вместо этого Кроули предлагает: </p><p>— Хочешь, я тебя куда-нибудь подброшу?</p><p>У него есть планы встретиться с одним парнем в определенном клубе; молодой человек должен был стать священником —  до того, как Кроули начал ревностно знакомить его с удовольствиями плоти. Но прошло уже слишком много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз видел Азирафаэля, и Кроули ни секунды не раздумывает над тем, что выбрать. Он бы предложил ангелу поужинать вместе, но Азирафаэль и так явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, и Кроули не думает, что его удача простирается так далеко.</p><p>Очевидно, его удача еще короче, чем он смеет надеяться, потому что Азирафаэль качает головой.</p><p>— Куда угодно, — настаивает Кроули. — Куда ты захочешь.</p><p>«Я скучаю по тебе», — хочет сказать он.</p><p>Тогда, в 1953 году, он стиснул зубы и попытался извиниться в общем, неконкретном ключе, на случай если внезапная сдержанность Азирафаэля была вызвана реакцией на какой-то его неуместный и оставшийся им самим незамеченным поступок, но Азирафаэль сначала выглядел шокированным, затем виноватым, а потом и вообще отмахнулся от извинений Кроули, оставив того в еще большем смущении, чем прежде.</p><p>Но Азирафаэль снова отказывается, и настроение Кроули скисает окончательно.</p><p>— Не смотри так разочарованно, — говорит ему Азирафаэль. — Может быть, на следующей неделе мы устроим где-нибудь пикник. — Его улыбка теплая и светлая, как всегда, вот только сейчас она не доходит до глаз. — Пообедаем в «Ритце».</p><p>В этом году они вообще не были в «Ритце». Странно, ведь ангелу, похоже, нравились те обеды; в начале двадцатого века они ходили туда по меньшей мере дважды в месяц.</p><p>Кроули ничего не говорит. Значит, у них будет пикник. Они могли бы отправиться на тосканские холмы в Италии; Кроули мог бы греться на горячем солнце и пить Санджовезе, смотреть, как Азирафаэль ест мягкую сливочную моцареллу, помидоры черри, с тонкой кожицей, лопающиеся от спелости, и блестящие черные оливки, макая кусочки хлеба в золотую лужицу оливкового масла, и они могли бы пререкаться о современной музыке.</p><p>— Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули. — Азирафаэль проглатывает продолжение фразы, обрывая себя, и выходит из машины прежде, чем Кроули успевает спросить, что он имеет в виду, или даже сказать спокойной ночи.</p><p>Кроули смотрит, как ангел уходит, опустив плечи, а неоновые огни ночных клубов и секс-шопов окрашивают его светлые волосы в розовый, потом в синий, потом в красный цвет. Он выглядит маленьким и несчастным, как человек из более мягкого, медленного мира, внезапно вторгшийся в громкий и яркий. Кроули выуживает из кармана пиджака сигареты, закуривает одну от огонька адского пламени, и внезапно его охватывает отчаянное желание повернуть время вспять на двести лет. До войны, до Оскара Уайльда, до Парижа. До того, как все стало так сложно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Тэдфилд, 2019 год</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поездка на автобусе в Оксфорд, а затем в Лондон проходит спокойно, и Азирафаэль даже не ругает Кроули за то, что он послал бедного водителя в Лондон, так далеко от его обычного маршрута и дома. Кроули пытается завести разговор на несколько тем, но Азирафаэль отвечает односложно — самый минимум вежливости, и в конце концов Кроули оставляет его в покое. Если ангел хочет молча смотреть в окно — пусть смотрит, шесть тысячелетий научили их чувствовать себя комфортно в обществе друг друга, даже если оба молчат.</p><p>Но затем, через двадцать минут их путешествия, Азирафаэль берет его за руку, и Кроули вздрагивает так сильно, что только чудом не падает со своего места.</p><p>— Ангел?</p><p>Азирафаэль не отвечает. Он не смотрит на Кроули, вместо этого сосредоточившись на темной сельской местности, мелькающей за окном, будто совершенно не знает, что делает его рука.</p><p>Кроули опускает взгляд. У Азирафаэля мягкие, ухоженные руки библиомана; он очень теплый, и Кроули осторожно сжимает свои пальцы вокруг пальцев Азирафаэля, при этом нервничая, что слишком крепкая хватка может заставить ангела прийти в себя и отстраниться. Но этого не происходит.</p><p>Они так и сидят, держась за руки, всю дорогу до Мейфэра.</p><p>И всю дорогу Кроули повторяет себе, что это ничего не значит. Это просто реакция на потерю книжного магазина и всех драгоценных ангельских книг, в том числе и первых изданий Уайльда, например. И когда автобус подъезжает к квартире Кроули, Кроули старается осторожно уточнить, что ангелом движет не более чем простая вежливость: </p><p>— Ты поднимешься? Только из-за сегодняшних обстоятельств. — Он пытается слегка улыбнуться. — У меня обязательно найдется что-нибудь выпить.</p><p>Азирафаэль смотрит на него молчаливым нечитаемым взглядом, достаточно долгим, чтобы по коже Кроули побежали мурашки от предчувствий отказа и переживаний, что он опять что-то сказал не так. Но в конце концов ангел тоже слегка улыбается.</p><p>— Да, — говорит он. — Пожалуй.</p><p>В квартире Кроули направляется прямиком на кухню, но из коридора доносится восклицание. Он высовывает голову и видит Азирафаэля, стоящего в дверях кабинета; трудно сказать, что ангела ужасает больше — жирная черная лужа, которая когда-то была Лигуром, или выпотрошенная книга со страницами, разбросанными по всей комнате.</p><p>— Ох, извини. — Кроули выходит из кухни. — Я не успел убрать. Подожди, я сейчас...</p><p>— Не трогай! — резко говорит Азирафаэль и упирается рукой в грудь Кроули. — Отойди от него подальше.</p><p>Он заходит так далеко, что слегка подталкивает Кроули обратно на кухню, и тот уже почти готов сделать саркастическое замечание по этому поводу, но передумывает, увидев выражение лица Азирафаэля. Метод проб и ошибок научил его, что лучше всего не вставать на пути ангела, когда у того такое лицо.</p><p>Кухня чиста, его приборы не используются, а шкафы пусты, как в тот день, когда Кроули впервые их начудесил. Духовка используется для хранения вина, и он сидит на корточках перед ней, делая сложный выбор между «Шатонеф-дю-Пап» или «Монраше», когда к нему подходит Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Что выберешь, ангел?— Кроули встает и показывает Азирафаилу две бутылки. — Или мы можем начать с одного и перейти к другому.</p><p>Но Азирафаэль, как это ни странно, не выказывает предпочтения. Он даже не смотрит на бутылки, вместо этого берет их у Кроули и ставит на стойку.</p><p>— Кроули... — Азирафаэль делает глубокий вдох и запинается. — Я… То есть...</p><p>Они только что предотвратили Апокалипсис и столкнулись лицом к лицу с самим Сатаной; вряд ли после этого в целом мире найдется хоть что-то, что могло бы заставить Азирафаэля потерять самообладание, и Кроули поднимает брови, пытаясь выглядеть ободряюще.</p><p>Когда Азирафаэль открывает рот, колеблется и снова закрывает его, Кроули решает вмешаться:</p><p>— Ну же, ангел, выкладывай. Ты предпочитаешь белое, а не красное, не так ли?</p><p>Азирафаэль бросает на Кроули взгляд, полный нежности, сожаления и страха; Кроули мгновенно теряется, не в силах разобраться во всей этой сложности, а в следующий момент Азирафаэль наклоняется и неумело прижимается к его губам своими. Они мягкие и теплые, и Кроули отворачивает лицо, в груди у него все обрывается.</p><p>— Азирафаэль, нет.</p><p>Губы ангела скользят по щеке к крошечной черной татуировке у уха; его рука касается лица Кроули, тот хватает ее и крепко прижимает к щеке.</p><p>— Не надо, ангел, не надо! — быстро говорит он, и его голос срывается, слова частят. подгоняемые страхом. — Не надо, пожалуйста, иначе ты... — Азирафаэль прижимает теплый нос к уху Кроули, и тот тает и задыхается одновременно. — Глупый ангел, ты же...</p><p>Кроули не может заставить себя сказать это жуткое слово, боясь, что единственный поцелуй, добровольно данный, уже слишком много и что в любой момент Азирафаэль согнется пополам от жгучей боли, его безупречные белые крылья почернеют, а глаза навсегда утратят безмятежную небесную синеву.</p><p>— Даже если и так, мне все равно. — Азирафаэль позволяет Кроули держать свою руку, но другой рукой обнимает его за талию.</p><p>— Тебе не должно быть все равно!  — Кроули пытается отшатнуться вперед, подальше от руки Азирафаэля, обнимающей его за талию, но это только плотнее прижимает его к груди ангела. Он лихорадочно чертит большим пальцем  круги на ладони Азирафаэля, быстрые, неистовые. — Мне не все равно. И если бы ты не был таким идиотом, то и тебе не было бы тоже.</p><p>При этих словах лицо Азирафаэля озаряется улыбкой такого блаженного счастья, что Кроули вынужден отвести взгляд.</p><p>Демоны ничего не помнят ни о небесах, ни о красоте, ни о гармонии, ни о мире. В течение многих столетий Кроули в одиночестве копался в глубинах своей памяти, выискивая мельчайшие фрагменты, но все, что он находил, — это воспоминания о своем Падении, каждая мучительная деталь которого запечатлелась в его сознании так же свежо, как если бы это произошло вчера.</p><p>Одна только мысль о том, что Азирафаэль вынужден будет пережить это, заставляет его желудок перевернуться, и он делает еще одну попытку.</p><p>— Остановись, — говорит Кроули, хотя рука Азирафаэля на его спине неуверенно поглаживает его по позвоночнику, рассылая волны мурашек. — Мы же друзья. Лучшие друзья. Это ведь нормально, правда? И этого достаточно.</p><p>Азирафаэль выглядит искренне расстроенным.</p><p>— Раньше я так и думал. Но на прошлой неделе... Ты все время просил меня уехать с тобой. Чтобы мы сбежали вместе.</p><p>Кроули молчит. Конечно же, так оно и было: наступал конец света, и его единственной мыслью было схватить в охапку самое дорогое, что у него было, и держать его в безопасности рядом с собой.</p><p>— И я понял, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль, а его рука скользит вверх и ложится на лопатки Кроули, — что все, чего я хочу, это уехать с тобой. Больше, чем я хотел бы повиноваться небесам. И это привело меня в ужас. Но раз уж конец света так и не наступил... а мы все еще здесь...</p><p>Азирафаэль снова целует его, его рука скользит вверх, чтобы обхватить затылок Кроули, и ангел наклоняется к нему, пока Кроули не прижимается спиной к кухонной скамье. Он ничего не может с собой поделать: обнимает Азирафаэля за талию и отвечает на поцелуй, яростно, торопливо, голодно, на несколько безумных мгновений, — прежде чем отстраниться, задыхаясь, и попытаться снова.</p><p>— Ангел, ради Го... ради Са... послушай, ради... ради кого-нибудь, перестань, я не выдержу, а ты Падешь.</p><p>Азирафаэль вздыхает, проявляет в реальность крыло и расправляет его. Оно почти такое же широкое, как кухня Кроули, и настолько белое, что практически светится.</p><p>— Я бы уже давно Пал, если бы это так работало, — говорит он.</p><p>Пальцы Азирафаэля мягко скользят по коротким волосам на затылке Кроули, и тот дрожит, приоткрыв губы и плотно зажмурившись.</p><p>— Я бы Пал при первом же поцелуе, — продолжает Азирафаэль с мягкой нежностью, — или даже при первой мысли о нем.</p><p>— Мысли не в счет, — с трудом выговаривает Кроули, погружая руки в волосы Азирафаэля и обнаруживая, что они еще мягче, чем он себе представлял. — Всем дозволены греховные помыслы. Наказывают за дела, а ты... ты...</p><p>— Тише, — говорит ему Азирафаэль с бесконечным состраданием и привлекает к себе, еще глубже втягивая в поцелуй.</p><p>Его рот теплый и нежный, и Кроули теряется в ощущениях. Он обхватывает ладонями лицо Азирафаэля, гладит его по спине и распахивает пальто, чтобы обнять за талию. Крыло Азирафаэля осеняет Кроули, огромное и ослепительно белое, и тот машинально протягивает руку, чтобы его коснуться.</p><p>Ангел не возражает и даже поощрительно улыбается в ответ, и Кроули гладит ладонью по белой мягкости. Азирафаэль слегка вздыхает, его губы сочны и податливы, и Кроули наклоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, глубоко запуская пальцы в пышные белые перья.</p><p>Азирафаэль судорожно всхлипывает, его колени подкашиваются, и Кроули в панике отступает назад. Именно этого он и боялся, и вот теперь ему предстоит увидеть гибель своего лучшего друга, по его же вине!.. Но Азирафаэль улыбается и качает головой.</p><p>— Со мной все в порядке, Кроули. Я в полном порядке.</p><p>— Но...</p><p>— Это не больно. Наоборот. — Азирафаэль опускает взгляд. Лицо его розовеет. —  Ты можешь сделать это снова?</p><p>Кроули обхватывает Азирафаэля руками, грубо проводит пальцами по его перьям и смотрит, как ангел задыхается от наслаждения и как дрожат его крылья.</p><p>Кроули прикасается большим пальцем к жилету Азирафаэля, и все пуговицы на нем расстегиваются сами собой, и он вытаскивает рубашку ангела из брюк, чтобы просунуть руку под нее и коснуться теплой обнаженной кожи.</p><p>— Хм…</p><p>Это тот же самый звук удовольствия, который издает Азирафаэль, когда ему удается расшифровать особенно сложный кроссворд, и прежде чем Кроули успевает пошевелиться, ангельская рука тоже ныряет ему под рубашку и ложится поперек живота.</p><p>После этого Кроули окончательно теряет счет времени. Так много полуобнаженной кожи, на которую можно смотреть, которую можно трогать, целовать и гладить, и он впечатывает преданные, неистовые, стремительные поцелуи, отодвигая щекой воротник Азирафаэля, когда осознает, что именно ангел ему говорит.</p><p>— Полагаю, — говорит ангел. — То есть я уверен, что ты... со многими уже… ну, раньше. То с одним, то с другим... на протяжении многих лет...</p><p>— Что? — рычит Кроули. Он только что нашел самое идеальное место на полпути к горлу Азирафаэля, где пульс ангела ровно бьется в его губы, а нос утыкается в впадину между ухом и нижним краем челюсти Азирафаэля, где он так хорошо пахнет, и о, Кроули хочет жить здесь, хочет дышать этим запахом и провести всю следующую неделю, целуя своего ангела и не делая ничего другого.</p><p>— Тогда я полагаю, что ты... делал это раньше, — говорит Азирафаэль, одной рукой обнимая голову Кроули и прижимая его к себе. — Много раз. На протяжении веков. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем некоторые.</p><p>Кроули хмыкает в знак согласия, не желая покидать свое нынешнее место. </p><p>— Конечно же, делал. Я же демон. Попрание моральных устоев и разжигание похоти входит в список моих должностных обязанностей.</p><p>— Да. — Они так близко друг к другу, что Кроули чувствует, как Азирафаэль сглатывает. — Да, конечно же, это твоя работа.</p><p>Пальцы Азирафаэля двигаются по голому животу Кроули, нежно поглаживая его, и Кроули закрывает глаза и содрогается от острого желания. Он слепо поднимает лицо, ловя рот Азирафаэля для поцелуя, и ангел тихо стонет, а его рука скользит по пояснице Кроули, прижимая их друг к другу еще плотнее.</p><p>Наконец Азирафаэль разрывает затянувшийся поцелуи и не позволяет Кроули поцеловать его снова, и Кроули недовольно рычит, когда Азирафаэль продолжает решительно, хоть и с некоторой запинкой:</p><p>— Для меня это все не так. Видишь ли, исторически к этому относились довольно неодобрительно. Особенно... — Азирафаэль нервно усмехается, — Боже мой, особенно после нефилимов, конечно, я... На самом деле, видишь ли, был указ сверху, и поэтому... и конечно, за эти годы было так много других дел, что я почему-то так и не смог до конца собраться...</p><p>— Ангел, — перебивает его Кроули, прежде чем Азирафаэль застрянет в этом бессвязном потоке на всю оставшуюся ночь. — Ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя никогда не было секса?</p><p>Азирафаэль сглатывает, и Кроули на мгновение отвлекается на изящно очерченный изгиб его горла, так красиво выставленного напоказ в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки. </p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что, никогда? — Кроули слегка шокирован.</p><p>Он знает, что Азирафаэлю не нравится спать, но ангел хотя бы попробовал; он знает, что Азирафаэль любит вино, но гораздо больше любит хорошую еду; и он также знает, что ничто не мешает человеку преуспеть там, где демон потерпел неудачу.</p><p>— А как насчет того джентльменского клуба в 1800-х годах? — спрашивает Кроули.</p><p>— Они учили гавоту, — пожимает плечами Азирафаэль. На его щеках все жарче разгорается румянец, хотя это может быть следствием того, что рука Кроули сползла с его талии и легла на бедро. — Я же тебе говорил.</p><p>— Что, действительно гавот?</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Я думал, это эвфемизм. — Кроули проводит большим пальцем по голой коже рядом с поясом брюк Азирафаэля.</p><p>— О, Кроули... — Азирафаэль ерзает, коротко прикусывая губу, и Кроули пробегает пальцами вокруг, чтобы слегка проскользнуть ими за пряжку ангельского ремня. — Значит, я просто хочу сказать, что... ну, это может быть и не...</p><p>— О, заткнись, ангел! — Кроули никогда не был чрезмерно терпелив, и он прижимается ближе, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по ширинке Азирафаэля, и слушает, как у того перехватывает дыхание. — И как только такое умное существо может быть таким глупым!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>За последние столетия Кроули потратил некоторое время — довольно много времени, честно говоря, — на размышления о том, каким бы мог быть Азирафаэль в постели. Он провел почти весь двадцатый век в мыслях об этом, прежде чем понял, что такой путь ведет к безумию, и неохотно переключился, попытавшись отвлечься при помощи людей.</p><p>Теперь, наконец, он знает. Он знает, что Азирафаэль снимает с себя одежду, как подобает человеку, и вешает ее на вешалку. Он знает, что Азирафаэлю очень нравится дорогой матрас с эффектом памяти на огромной кровати Кроули. Азирафаэль немного пухлый из-за пристрастия к изысканной пище, и его запах сильнее всего ощущается в сгибах локтей, впадинах горла и в паху. Он знает, что Азирафаэлю нравятся поцелуи Кроули во всех этих местах на его теле, но когда Кроули наконец кладет руку между его бедер, Азирафаэль стонет и тянет Кроули вверх, чтобы поцеловать его в губы, его руки дрожат, а сердце колотится так сильно, что Кроули чувствует это через грудную клетку. Оно похоже на дикую тварь, пытающуюся вырваться на свободу.</p><p>Поначалу Азирафаэль немного стеснителен и неуклюж и боится сделать что-то не так, даже когда Кроули обвился вокруг него, подсунул руку ему под шею и, маскируя обожание под угрозу, начал нашептывать на ухо разные обещания, что он сделает с ангелом, если Азирафаэль остановит его хотя бы на секунду. Но к тому времени, когда он приближается к финишу, Азирафаэль забывает нервничать, его руки становятся жадными и с силой хватаются  за Кроули, оставляя на нем синяки, он стонет от удовольствия, и его тело бесстыдно обмякает в руках Кроули.</p><p>Нужно невероятное мужество, чтобы протянуть руку за тем, чего желает твое сердце, зная, что это может стоить тебе всего. Кроули смиряется перед лицом такой смелости. Он перекатывает Азирафаэля на спину и целует его шею, грудь, выискивая все места, которые заставляют ангела извиваться и вскрикивать. Если это будет концом их обоих — ибо если Азирафаэль будет уничтожен из-за этого, то Кроули отправится в Рим с одной мыслью в сердце и  переживет его ненадолго — тогда Кроули полон решимости сделать так, чтобы оно того стоило.</p><p>В ту ночь Кроули узнает, что в отличие от людей, которые во время секса частенько разражаются проклятиями или взывают к Богу, Азирафаэль в основном молчит, разве что не может сдержать негромких стонов удовольствия или собственного имени Кроули, оно срывается с его губ мягко, потрясенно, умоляюще, он почти задыхается, теряется в нем, и Кроули целует ухо Азирафаэля и бормочет грязные ободрения, плотно вжимаясь бедрами между бедер Азирафаэля.</p><p>Только в самом конце храбрость Азирафаэля ослабевает, и он отворачивается в самый ответственный момент, зарываясь лицом в толстые пуховые подушки Кроули и давя в них свой крик.</p><p>— Не надо! — яростно шипит Кроули, используя свободную руку-руку, которая не гладит Азирафаэля, поддерживая его дрожь и пульсацию — чтобы оторвать подушки. — Не надо, почему ты… зачем ты так делаешь...</p><p>Он в бешенстве рвет одну из подушек, и из нее вылетает облако белых перьев, но к тому времени, когда последнее из них падает на пол, уже слишком поздно, все кончено, и Азирафаэль, раскрасневшийся и расслабленный, улыбается Кроули так, что тому вдруг становится трудно дышать.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — бормочет Азирафаэль, притягивая Кроули к себе, и Кроули обнюхивает его горло и высовывает язык, чтобы попробовать кожу на вкус. Он скользит своим членом по теплому, скользкому, полностью человеческому на животе Азирафаэля и отдается в его сильные руки.</p><p>Тела, которые, строго говоря, не нуждаются в еде или сне, так же не нуждаются и в отдыхе между раундами, и, как это ни удивительно, Азирафаэль понимает это раньше Кроули. Честно говоря, Кроули до сих пор спал только с людьми, которые любили отдыхать, когда все кончается, — если только он не вставал и не уходил сразу после акта. Но Азирафаэль невероятно умен и вынослив, и тот факт, что Кроули получает удовольствие, ерзая по его теплому животу, возбуждает и самого ангела, все сильнее с каждым движением бедер Кроули.</p><p>— Опять? — Кроули опасливо целует Азирафаэля в шею, а тот сжимает его плечи.</p><p>— Да. — Азирафаэль вздрагивает, когда Кроули осторожно толкает свой член, чтобы медленно, плотно и решительно прижать его к члену Азирафаэля. — Да, да, именно так. Хорошо.</p><p>Поцелуи и трение членами друг о друга — едва ли самое захватывающее занятие, которое когда-либо было придумано для секса. Но это Азирафаэль, которого Кроули жаждал веками, и сам Азирафаэль стонет в ухо Кроули, его руки горячие, трясущиеся, так крепко сжимают плечи Кроули и терзают его спину, как будто Кроули — самый искусный инкуб во всех девяти кругах.</p><p>Конечно, Кроули и раньше занимался сексом. С людьми, когда нужно было искусить их на грех, или просто потому, что он был в настроении провести ночь с одним из них, но это совсем другое. Он не испытывал к ним никакой привязанности — сама мысль об этом была смехотворна, — и пережитый ранее опыт никоим образом не подготовил его к тому, что происходит сейчас. Удовольствие потрескивает электрическими искорками на его коже, когда он подтягивает локти и двигается над ангелом, и он наблюдает за лицом Азирафаэля, внимая каждому проблеску удовольствия. Но внезапно все это становится уже слишком безбрежным и всепоглощающим, и он прижимается лбом к ключице Азирафаэля, дрожа от того, как близко он подошел к самому краю.</p><p>Пальцы ангела запутались в его волосах, вынуждая поднять голову, и Кроули  стонет постыдно и откровенно, почти задыхаясь от желания. Непрошеный адский огонь вспыхивает на кончиках его пальцев, и Азирафаэль быстро накрывает ладонь Кроули, призывая его ослабить хватку на подушке, и крепко сжимает его руку.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — говорит Азирафаэль, крепко обнимая Кроули за талию, а тот дрожит, прижимаясь к нему, желая, но боясь, боясь уже не Падения, а гибели смертного тела. которое, конечно, не способно вместить в себя такую силу чувств. — Иди сюда, мой дорогой.</p><p>Ангел едва ли находится в лучшем состоянии, дрожащий и близкий к своему финишу, но он крепко держит руку Кроули и тянется вниз, чтобы заставить бедра Кроули снова двигаться, и Кроули впивается зубами в сильное плечо Азирафаэля, когда кончает. Его рука сжимает ладонь Азирафаэля, их ладони скользкие от пота, и через несколько мгновений бедра и живот Азирафаэля напрягаются, и на этот раз Кроули имеет прекрасную возможность наблюдать, как экстаз расцветает на ангельском лице.</p><p>После этого Кроули просто безвольно растягивается на груди Азирафаэля и позволяет ангелу запустить пальцы в его волосы. Потому что Азирафаэль очень надежный, очень теплый и мягкий, и лежать, прижавшись щекой к его сердцу, в то время как ангел нежно и собственнически перебирает его волосы, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы выпутать из них случайные белые перья, — это самое невыразимое блаженство, которое Кроули когда-либо испытывал на этой прекрасной, отвратительной, ослепительной, несчастной, восхитительной, убогой  земле.</p><p>— Они мягкие, — говорит Азирафаэль.</p><p>Его голос перекатывается мягким рокотом глубоко в груди, под щекой Кроули, и тот закрывает глаза, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на этом ощущении. </p><p>— Хм?</p><p>— Твои волосы. —  Пауза, пока Азирафаэль выпутывает еще одно перо из волос Кроули и отбрасывает его прочь. Азирафаэль поднял с пола одну из подушек, но ни у кого из них не было особого желания тратить силы, чтобы чудесным образом ее починить. — У тебя такие мягкие волосы. Я всегда думал, что  они должны быть жесткими, но это совсем не так.</p><p>Пальцы гладят влажные волосы на виске Кроули, и Азирафаэль бормочет:</p><p>— Это прекрасно...</p><p>Его голос звучит приглушенно, и когда Кроули поднимает голову и встречается с ним взглядом, Азирафаэль улыбается. Кроули приходится приподниматься на кровати и благодарно поцеловать его за это, а потом еще раз, когда он чувствует, как ступня Азирафаэля скользит по его икре.</p><p>Когда он поднимает голову, Азирафаэль уже не улыбается и смотрит на Кроули с таким голодом, что тот содрогается всем телом, до кончиков пальцев ног. Он опускает голову, но останавливается как раз перед тем, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэля, позволяя их дыханию смешаться, они соприкасаются носами, его собственный острый нос трется о кончик дерзко вздернутого носа Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Еще раз? — уточняет Кроули.</p><p>— О боже, — выдыхает Азирафаэль. — О, да. Да, пожалуйста.</p><p>Он сжимает затылок Кроули, чтобы притянуть его к себе в поцелуе, и слова оказываются не нужны, и тут Кроули вспоминает, что он еще не использовал свой рот на полную мощность. Азирафаэль вел воистину монашескую жизнь, в то время как Кроули провел большую часть истории, весьма успешно искушая настоящих монахов, ангел никогда не чувствовал на себе ничьих губ, и это надо срочно исправить. Он скользит вниз.</p><p>— Что ты… ох. В самом деле?.. А ты уверен? — Азирафаил подтягивает под себя локти и смотрит на Кроули. Он слегка озабоченно хмурится, наморщив лоб, но  готов подчиняться правилам игры, предложенной Кроули, и следовать за ним туда, куда тот его поведет. И верить, что ему не причинят вреда. Кроули наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами подколенной впадинки, и начинает медленно пробираться вверх.</p><p>Первый раз кончается быстро, когда Азирафаэль сжимает простыню в руках и судорожно глотает воздух при каждом медленном скольжении рта Кроули по его члену. Кроули дает ему время прийти в себя, а затем начинает снова, на этот раз медленнее, пока Азирафаэль не упирается коленом в плечо Кроули и не пытается заглушить стоны пальцами, плотно прижатыми ко рту, а другой рукой вцепляется в волосы Кроули и слегка дергает. Демон может гордиться собой — ему удалось заставить ангела забыть о хороших манерах.</p><p>Азирафаэлю это доставляет такое яркое, неслыханное и необузданное удовольствие, что Кроули не дает ему отдышаться и игнорирует собственное возобновившееся возбуждение, чтобы притянуть ангела к своей груди и почти потребовать: </p><p>— Покажи свои крылья.</p><p>— Зачем? — Азирафаэль выглядит помятым, раскрасневшимся и до боли красивым. Внешне он ничем не отличается от себя прежнего, но все равно Кроули гладит рукой его голые плечи и тихо просит:</p><p>— Пожалуйста.</p><p>Азирафаэль закрывает глаза и расправляет крылья. Они такие же белоснежные, как и всегда, и Кроули тщательно выискивает малейший намек на серый оттенок, когда расчесывает перья; тем временем Азирафаэль мурлычет от удовольствия и трется бедрами о бедро Кроули.</p><p>— Но вожделение — это смертный грех… — бормочет Кроули, когда ему не удается найти даже единого даже самую малость потемневшего перышка. — Я не понимаю.</p><p>— О, мой дорогой! — Азирафаэль открывает глаза и улыбается ему сверху вниз. — Разве ты еще не понял?</p><p>— Понял что?</p><p>— Что я люблю тебя. Во всех смыслах этого слова, как только можно любить кого-то. — Азирафаэль подтверждает свои слова нежным поцелуем. — И в этом нет никакого греха.</p><p>Кроули обхватывает голову Азирафаэля, прижимает его к себе и в отчаянии говорит:</p><p>—  Ты ангел,ты любишь всех тварей.</p><p>— Ну... — лицо Азирафаэля омрачается, он явно пытается опровергнуть это, но в конце концов светлеет. — Но влюблен я только в тебя, мой дорогой. — Он снова целует Кроули. — Только в тебя. Отчаянно.</p><p>— И я ... — Кроули замолкает, слегка задыхаясь. Демоны — существа тьмы, страдания и ненависти. Они не умеют любить, во всяком случае, так распорядились Внизу; они не чувствуют любви и, конечно, не могут говорить о ней. Кроули может быть совершенно ужасным и неправильным демоном, но есть определенные императивы, которые даже он не может обойти, и даже первый намек на запретные слова предупреждающе обжигает его язык.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — выдыхает Азирафаэль, и его улыбка становится ослепительной. Он прижимает ладонь к груди Кроули, над его сердцем. — Я это чувствую.</p><p>— А я нет, — говорит Кроули. Он садится и переворачивает Азирафаэля, сминая его крылья под собой, и держит его за предплечья с нечеловеческой силой, со всей силой своего отчаяния. — Я не знаю, ангел! Я хочу тебя. Я поклоняюсь тебе, ангел, как ложному идолу. Я хочу встать на колени у твоих ног. Я хочу наброситься на тебя и поглотить целиком. — Он позволяет своему языку сузиться и раздвоиться, совсем чуть-чуть, и наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в спокойные голубые глаза Азирафаэля своими коварными змеиными глазами. — Я за тобой бегаю. Волочусь. Ухлестываю. Если кто-нибудь прикоснется к тебе, прикос-с-снется к <i>моему,</i> я с-с-с них шкуру живьем с-с-сдеру. Но я <i>не люблю</i> тебя. Я не могу.</p><p>— Конечно нет! — Все это время Азирафаэль неподвижно лежал под Кроули, не делая ни малейших попыток освободиться, да и теперь пошевелился только, чтобы вытащить из-под себя крылья и широко расправить их. — Конечно нет, дорогой мой.</p><p>Когда крылья Азирафаэля мягкие, но непреклонные, как и сам ангел, оборачиваются вокруг него и давят на спину, и Кроули отпускает руки Азирафаэля. Он позволяет увлечь себя вниз, в тепло, в белизну, в бесконечную любовь, в которую он так хотел погрузиться с головой и замереть там в полном оцепенении навсегда, на все оставшееся время своей долгой-долгой жизни.</p><p>Какое-то время Азирафаэль молча  гладит его по спине, и Кроули наслаждается этим совершенно невинным прикосновением. Но в конце концов поглаживания становится более медленными, тягучими, плотскими, задерживаясь на пояснице Кроули и на его бедрах, особенно там, где он зажат между бедрами Азирафаэля. Когда Кроули тяжело опускает руку на талию ангела, у того перехватывает дыхание, он чуть изменяет положение под бедрами Кроули, и признак возобновившегося интереса упирается тому в живот.</p><p>— Ты хочешь от меня большего? — говорит Кроули, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать Азирафаэля в щеки, уже начавшие заливаться румянцем.</p><p>— О, мой дорогой. — Азирафаэль поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Кроули в губы, и его язык просто проскальзывает между губами Кроули. — Я хочу от тебя всего.</p><p>В его глазах снова появляется тот особый голодный блеск, который, к радости Кроули, он начинает узнавать. И надеется увидеть в будущем гораздо чаще.</p><p>Об отказе не может быть и речи, особенно когда глаза Азирафаэля закрываются, и он вздыхает в ответ на поцелуй, а его руки скользят ниже, и уже нельзя сказать, что они все еще покоятся на спине Кроули. Но он все-таки поддразнивает ангела — просто потому, что может и больше не боится это делать.</p><p>— Опять как с суши.</p><p>Азирафаэль замирает под ним. </p><p>— Прошу прощения?</p><p>— Я взял тебя с собой в Японию в далеком 1986-м году <i>на один обед</i>, один, ангел! А потом ты только и делал, что таскал меня по всему Лондону, когда мы вернулись...</p><p>— О, хм… Правда?</p><p>— ...пробуя каждый ресторан, каждое благословенное блюдо в меню...</p><p>— Ты преувеличиваешь, мой дорогой, все было совсем не так!</p><p>— ...заказывая на дом все, что тебе особенно понравилось...</p><p>Поцелуй Азирафаэля эффективно заставляет его замолчать, ангел сжимает затылок Кроули, целует и скользит жадными руками по его коже, пока Кроули не утыкается носом в горло Азирафаэля. Он трется о бедра демона, медленно, провокационно и грязно, и желание Кроули столь яростно. что кажется, будто простыни под ним вот-вот вспыхнут, испепеленные чистой похотью. Кроули рвано дышит и прикусывает мочку уха Азирафаэля, выдыхая: </p><p>— Все, что ты хочешь, ангел. Только скажи.</p><p>— Я... я хочу… — глаза Азирафаэля закрыты. Его член сильно прижимается к члену Кроули, его голова откидывается назад, чтобы подставить горло под губы, жадные до поцелуев. — Я…</p><p>От их поцелуев бедра Азирафаэля раздвигаются еще на дюйм, а потом его ноги и вовсе обхватывают Кроули за талию; Кроули догадывается, о чем думает Азирафаэль, но мучительно жаждет услышать, как он это скажет. </p><p>— Скажи мне...</p><p>— Эта... штука... у тебя в коридоре. Эта скульптура… — Азирафаэль стискивает волосы Кроули в кулаке и тянет его вверх, чтобы иметь возможность поцеловать в челюсть, а Кроули вцепляется кулаками в подушки, чтобы не разорвать ангела на части, потому что хочет его почти нестерпимо. — Та, которая выглядит так, будто они... ну, ты понимаешь. Может быть, мы могли бы... Так.</p><p>— А. — Кроули ухмыляется, высовывает язык, чтобы ощутить в воздухе желание Азирафаэля. — Значит, ты знаешь об этом акте, не так ли?</p><p>— Ну право же, Кроули, — фыркает Азирафаэль, даже сейчас умудряясь говорить в достаточной мере чопорно. — Я ангел, а не идиот. — Кроули легонько проводит ногтями по задней стороне бедра Азирафаэля, отчего тот стонет и царапает ногтями спину Кроули. — А мы можем? Это… приятно?</p><p>— Ангел, я прослежу, чтобы это было так, — рычит Кроули, поддергива колени Азирафаэля и поудобнее устраивая его ноги вокруг своей талии, когда Азирафаэль резко вдыхает, — и это последние слова, сказанные им в течение некоторого времени.</p><p>***</p><p>После Кроули обвивается вокруг Азирафаэля, который лежит, закрыв лицо рукой, и покрывает поцелуями его предплечье до тех пор, пока Азирафаэль не сдвигает руку, позволяя Кроули переместиться выше и осыпать поцелуями его разгоряченное лицо и до красноты искусанные губы.</p><p>— Покажи мне, — просит Кроули, стараясь не показать. что его блаженное посткоитальное удовлетворение уже превратилось в холодный ужас, потому что нет пути назад после того, что они только что сделали.</p><p>Все их другие поцелуи и прикосновения сегодня вечером были ничто по сравнению с этим, с Азирафаэлем, дрожащим и бьющимся в конвульсиях под Кроули, кричащим от блаженства, когда его руки крепко, как стальные ленты, обхватили спину Кроули, на этот раз не прячась, но позволяя Кроули видеть все, каждую частичку его желания, и пить беспомощные звуки удовольствия прямо из его рта.</p><p>— Кроули… — вздыхает Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — выплевывает Кроули почти жалобно, давя остатки гордости. Когда дело касается цвета крыльев его ангела ни о какой гордости не может быть и речи, и Азирафаэль перекатывается на бок с легким стоном и протягивает Кроули крыло, чтобы тот просунул в него пальцы, ища проблеск серого.</p><p>— В этом нет никакого греха, — повторяет Азирафаэль, глядя не на свои крылья, а на лицо Кроули с такой нежностью, что тому становится больно. — Я в полном порядке.</p><p>— Но как же так? — Кроули требует ответа, почти рыча, потому что как это может быть, что Азирафаэль, теперь действительно потерявший всю свою былую невинность во всех смыслах этого слова — при этом так и не Пал? Кроули по собственному опыту знает, что подобная терпимость отнюдь не принята Наверху.</p><p>В ответ Азирафаэль целует его, поглаживая большим пальцем вдоль скулы.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что говорят люди, мой дорогой. Amor vincit omnia. Любовь побеждает все.</p><p>Это нелепая, романтическая идея, и сотни проклятых душ Внизу опровергают ее, но прежде чем Кроули успевает возразить, Азирафаэль изящно меняет тему разговора. </p><p>— Ты помнишь, что сегодня нас казнят?</p><p>— Да. </p><p>Пальцы Кроули непроизвольно сжимают запястный сустав в верхней части левого крыла Азирафаэля, заставляя ангела вздрогнуть и осторожно вывернуть крыло из рук Кроули.</p><p>— И ты знаешь, что мы должны сделать. Пророчество Агнессы.</p><p>Кроули берет руку Азирафаэля и целует его ладонь.</p><p>— Я не хочу, чтобы ты спускался туда, ангел. Это настоящий Ад. Это... — Кроули подыскивает нужные слова. Азирафаэль никогда не видел Преисподней и, вероятно, даже не способен ее вообразить. — Там повсюду боль, несчастье и мучение, и я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом с ними. — Он сжимает руку Азирафаэля, но тот, к сожалению, не соглашается. Он просто наблюдает за Кроули с грустной улыбкой, как будто ждет, когда тот догонит его и поймет.</p><p>— Ты такой умный, ангел, — пытается оправдаться Кроули. Может быть, лесть поколеблет сопротивление Азирафаэля. — Я верю, ты сможешь придумать другой выход.</p><p>Но Азирафаэль только переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Кроули. </p><p>— Другого выхода нет. Если я не пойду вместо тебя, то ты приговоришь меня к смерти в адском огне.</p><p>— Но вашим свойственно божественное милосердие, ангел! И вообще, — Кроули цепляется за воспоминания об их разговоре в пабе, — тебе будет больно. Ангел в теле демона? Это невозможно.</p><p>— Невозможно для других, — медленно произносит Азирафаэль, и Кроули на мгновение почти отвлекается на тот факт, что ангел, даже лежа голым в постели Кроули, умудряется сохранять серьезный нравоучительный вид. — Но для нас никаких трудностей не возникнет. Для нас это сработает.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>Азирафаэль улыбается ему, и Кроули согласен быть трижды благословен, если в этой улыбке нет изрядной толики сволочизма. </p><p>— Потому что мы слишком долго жили среди людей. Мы отуземились. Я уже не совсем ангел, а ты уже не совсем демон. — Он облизывает губы и осторожно продолжает: — «Я послал свою Душу через Невидимое, через записи загробной жизни, чтобы произнести заклинание; и мало-помалу моя душа вернулась ко мне и ответила: «Ты сам — Рай и Ад». — Азирафаэль делает паузу, чтобы прикоснуться губами к щеке Кроули, и шепчет: — Небеса — это лишь видение исполненного желания, а Ад — тень от души в огне».</p><p>Это отрывок из одной из многочисленных поэтических книг Азирафаэля; Кроули будет трижды благословен, если помнит, какой именно, но слова и тон ангела, полные абсолютной спокойной уверенности, успокаивают, и он закрывает глаза, глубоко вздыхая.</p><p>Наверняка должны быть убедительные аргументы, которые заставят Азирафаэля отказаться от этого безумного плана, и блестящая альтернатива тоже наверняка где-то есть, и Кроули соберет их в одно мгновение. Возможно, потребуется чуть больше минуты, потому что сейчас три часа ночи, и хотя технически ему не нужно спать, но многовековую привычку не так легко отбросить, даже ради Азирафаэля. Кроули пытается подавить зевок.</p><p>— Спи, если хочешь, — говорит Азирафаэль, подсунув руку под шею Кроули и притягивая его к себе. — У нас еще есть время.</p><p>— У нас еще много времени, — твердо говорит Кроули, обнимая Азирафаэля за талию и проводя пальцем по его спине. — И мы не станем следовать этому плану только потому, что так говорит какая-то безумная старая пророчица.</p><p>— Хм. — Азирафаэль щелкает пальцами, и в комнате становится темно. — А у тебя, наверное, есть идеи получше.</p><p>— Да. И мой план... Мой план... — изгиб шеи Азирафаэля теплый и пахнет восхитительно, и Кроули утыкается в него носом и все еще обдумывает ответ, когда его одолевает сон.</p><p>***</p><p>Кроули давно не мог согреться — пожалуй, с тех пор, как покинул Средиземное море в 473-м году, но сегодня он просыпается от приятного жара и тихо шипит от удовольствия, отогреваясь.</p><p>Чья-то рука касается его щеки. </p><p>— Мой дорогой.</p><p>Пока Кроули спал, Азирафаэль устроил его поперек груди и завернул сначала в пуховое одеяло, а потом в густо покрытое перьями крыло, и в результате получился тот самый вид тепла, который демон в последний раз ощущал на склонах Везувия 23-го октября 79-го года. Как раз перед тем, как все пошло наперекосяк и стало разваливаться.</p><p>Кроули утыкается лицом в плечо Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Как долго я спал?</p><p>— Всего час или около того.</p><p>Кроули поднимает голову и смотрит на Азирафаила.</p><p>— И все это время ты...</p><p>-—  Присматривал за тобой. — Азирафаэль улыбается ему, его пальцы пробегают по волосам Кроули. — Ты же знаешь, что когда ты спишь, ты...</p><p>Он останавливается на полуслове под тяжелым и предостерегающим взглядом Кроули, который знает, что ангел  собирается сказать о том, как очаровательно он выглядит спящим. Кроули —  демон, он не очень-то мил и уж точно не очарователен. И слышать этого он точно не хочет.</p><p>— И кроме того, я никогда по-настоящему не нуждался во сне. И все равно больше нечем было...</p><p>Азирафаэль быстро обрывает себя, но уже слишком поздно, и Кроули оглядывает свою спальню заново, словно видя ее глазами ангела. Темные стены, отсутствие каких-либо украшений или мебели, кроме кровати. Ни единой книги, ни настольной лампы, ни маленького столика у локтя, на котором можно было бы поставить чашку чая или кружку какао. Совсем не похоже на уютную домашнюю обстановку его книжного магазина, и Кроули медленно произносит:</p><p>— Тебе здесь не нравится.</p><p>— О нет, — слишком быстро протестует Азирафаэль, хотя его щеки тут же начинают предательски краснеть. — Я этого не говорил. Я только имел в виду...</p><p>Но Кроули уже приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на стены, пока они медленно не посветлеют до голубовато-серого цвета того самого жилета, что ангел носит  с 1880-х гг. Прикроватный столик подтягивается к дальней стороне кровати, он сделан из бледного дерева с крошечными свернувшимися змеями для ручек ящиков, и вставшая на него настольная лампа бросает теплый свет на голое плечо Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Кроули, это вовсе...</p><p>В углу комнаты появляется книжный шкаф, и Кроули бормочет: </p><p>— Я куплю тебе еще книг, ангел. Первые издания. Или новые. Все, что ты захочешь.</p><p>— Мой дорогой... — Азирафаэль смотрит на него так, словно Кроули — настоящее чудо. — Спасибо.</p><p>Кроули еще не закончил; он утыкается лицом в горло Азирафаэля и вдыхает теплый запах ангела, чувствуя головокружение от внезапной искры вожделения. Вслепую он щелкает пальцами в сторону дальней стены, и там раздается приглушенное «фвумп», когда по ней, от потолка к полу, разворачивается гобелен. Азирафаэль задыхается, слегка потрясенный, его пальцы подрагивают в волосах Кроули, и Кроули поднимает голову и смотрит.<br/>На картине изображен пышный сад, полный деревьев и кустарников, цветов и фруктов, с пылающим мечом и яблоком, лежащими на траве. Вокруг границы стоят маленькие ангелы и демоны, сцепившиеся в борьбе. Или что-то вроде этого.</p><p>Это не вина Кроули. По крайней мере, не совсем; возможно, ему не следовало пытаться сотворить это чудо, лежа обнаженным в постели с Азирафаэлем. Азирафаэлем, чьи голые бедра покоятся между бедрами Кроули, чей запах наполняет нос Кроули, и с которым Кроули даже не начал вычеркивать пунктики из бесконечного списка плотских удовольствий.</p><p>— Остановись. — Азирафаэль ловит его за запястье. — Кроули, остановись.</p><p>В нижнем правом углу бордюра изображена пара, сплетенная в особенно сложную композицию; Азирафаэль проследил за взглядом Кроули и покраснел.</p><p>— О боже! — еле слышно бормочет он, глядя на путаницу конечностей, на выражение крошечных лиц, которые равно могли быть агонией или экстазом. — Да, конечно. Возможно, позже мы могли бы... но, Кроули… — Он отводит взгляд и смотрит на Кроули сверху вниз. — Я разбудил тебя, потому что мне пора идти. Уже почти рассвело, и мне, наверное, не стоит выглядеть... ну, ты понимаешь. Как будто я провел здесь всю ночь.</p><p>Кроули помогает Азирафаэлю одеться, потому что это позволяет ему украдкой касаться и целовать обнаженную кожу ангела, даже когда он помогает ее прикрыть, и потому что Азирафаэль так восхитительно отвлекается на наготу Кроули. Наконец с сожалением Кроули щелчком пальцев вызывает свою собственную одежду и следует за Азирафаэлем к входной двери, где он отрывает руку Азирафаэля от щеколды и притягивает его к себе для последнего обжигающего поцелуя.</p><p>Его крылья широко раскинулись, темные на фоне красоты ангела, и плотно сомкнулись вокруг них обоих, и Азирафаэль уступает его поцелуям и с энтузиазмом возвращает их.</p><p>— Мой дорогой... — наконец произносит Азирафаэль, шепча Кроули на ухо, поскольку тот уткнулся лицом в шею ангела, пробуя на вкус кожу под воротником. — Тебе действительно придется меня отпустить.</p><p>Кроули неохотно поднимает голову и убирает руки с талии Азирафаэля. </p><p>— Моя контора вряд ли будет медлить.</p><p>— Нет. — Азирафаэль бледен и, кажется, впервые нервничает. — И моя тоже.</p><p>— Они придут за мной. Скорее всего, сегодня утром. Может быть, даже первым делом.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Кроули делает глубокий вдох и пытается расслабиться, но его крылья отказываются складываться, все еще собственнически обвиваясь вокруг Азирафаэля.</p><p>— В таком случае, — мягко говорит он, — это тебе придется меня отпустить.</p><p>— Почему? О. — Азирафаэль моргает, но соображает быстро. — Да. Да, конечно.</p><p>— Прямо сейчас. — Кроули кладет руку на затылок Азирафаэля, и их лбы соприкасаются.</p><p>У людей есть определенное представление о том, как происходит одержимость демонами, и обычно это не самый приятный процесс, включающий в себя много криков, мучительную ломку и корчи. Но реальность для них обоих очень отличается от общепринятой и гораздо мягче: спустя шесть тысяч лет Кроули знает Азирафаэля так же хорошо, как самого себя, его сильные и слабые стороны как в уме, так и — после прошлой ночи — в теле. Азирафаэль — нежная душа, мягкая и дружелюбная, но грозная, когда она пробуждается; Кроули согласен пережить все муки Ада, нежели чем причинить вред своему ангелу, и поэтому он только закрывает глаза, опасаясь малейшего вздрагивания Азирафаэля. Он сознательно ослабляет свою хватку на этой форме и сосредотачивается на Азирафаэле, теплом и податливом в его руках.</p><p>На краткий миг у него кружится голова, шорох крыльев проносится мимо, а потом Кроули моргает, глядя в свои собственные желтые глаза.</p><p>— Ну вот, — говорит он, а Азирафаэль пожимает плечами и моргает. — Как-то так.</p><p>Азирафаэль медленно складывает крылья, и Кроули выскальзывает из его объятий.</p><p>— Встретимся в обычном месте, в десять, — говорит он. — Если меня там не будет, ты это прекрасно поймешь.</p><p>— Да, — решительно кивает Азирафаэль. — Аналогично.</p><p>— Если они причинят тебе боль, — жестко говорит Кроули. Если бы он был в своем собственном теле, он бы зашипел, но вместо этого он просто берет манжет черного рукава Азирафаэля и крепко сжимает его. — Если ты не вернешься, я... я найду бочонок святой воды, клянусь, и отнесу его туда, и...</p><p>— Они не смогут. — Азирафаэль нежно дотрагивается до его лица, и Кроули на мгновение закрывает глаза, чтобы запечатлеть это в своей памяти. — Не волнуйся, мой дорогой. Все будет хорошо. Доверься мне.</p><p>Отвернуться — тяжелая задача, почти непосильная, но Кроули открывает входную дверь и уходит, в последний раз ободряюще сжав руку ангела. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, когда он во что-то или кому-то верил, но какие бы обрывки веры ни оставались у него  на сегодняшний день, теперь они всецело принадлежат Азирафаэлю.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "Ритц", Самый Первый День Их Жизни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обменявшись телами в обратную сторону на скамейке в парке, они идут в «Ритц» и заказывают неприличное количество еды: гравлакс с укропным соусом, икру и филе миньон в сопровождении шампанского и нескольких бутылок самых изысканных вин.</p><p>Кроули пробует понемногу от разных блюд, но у него никогда не было страсти Азирафаэля к еде, и особенно сейчас, когда его новый любовник так томно и сладострастно вздыхает над каждым кусочком, что заставляет его думать о других земных удовольствиях, которые они могли бы исследовать. Кроули беспокойно ерзает на своем стуле, но ничего не говорит, и его терпение вознаграждается, когда за чашкой кофе и «петитс фур» Азирафаэль робко протягивает руку, чтобы нежно коснуться костяшек пальцев Кроули.</p><p>— Закончил? — говорит Кроули. Он слизывает последнюю каплю кофе с нижней губы, и темная дрожь пробегает по его телу, когда взгляд Азирафаэля устремляется на его рот.</p><p>— Да, — бормочет Азирафаэль. Он судорожно сглатывает. — Кроули, я хочу...</p><p>— Я же сказал тебе, ангел. — Кроули осторожно поворачивает руку Азирафаэля, чтобы провести кончиками пальцев по его ладони и вверх по чувствительной внутренней стороне запястья. — Ты можешь получить все, что угодно.</p><p>Под столом, уже не так незаметно, Кроули раздвигает ноги и вытягивает их, просовывая свою икру между ног Азирафаэля и наблюдая, как губы ангела приоткрываются.</p><p>— О. Ну, я... мой дорогой, я как раз собирался сказать, что хочу посмотреть свой книжный магазин и разобраться с книгами.</p><p>— О. — Кроули напрягается и замирает, проклиная себя за торопливость. Очевидно же, что у ангела не будет сексуального аппетита такой же силы, как у демона.</p><p>— С тобой. — Азирафаэль смотрит на их руки. — Только если ты захочешь, конечно. Но мне бы хотелось этого.</p><p>Вряд ли Кроули надеялся провести этот день именно так, этот первый день в их новой жизни, и он вздыхает.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — просит Азирафаэль, и Кроули уже готов уступить его умоляющему взгляду, когда лицо ангела становится напряженным. — Я хочу показать тебе несколько гравюр.</p><p>Нечасто Кроули оказывается настолько ошарашенным, что теряет дар речи и лишь молча смотрит на Азирафаэля. Ангел, благослови его Господь, одаривает Кроули легкой улыбкой, в которой есть искра откровенного сволочизма, и безмятежным жестом требует счет.</p><p>Это новая сторона Азирафаэля, и Кроули безропотно следует за ним, когда тот выходит из «Ритца» и садится в такси. Поездка — сплошное мучение; раньше они могли не видеться десятилетиями подряд, как, например, на протяжении всего четырнадцатого века, но теперь даже самое небольшое расстояние между ними оказывается слишком велико, заставляя Кроули изнывать от тоски и неудовлетворенности.</p><p>Он-демон: он нехороший и уж точно не хочет прижиматься к своему новому возлюбленному, словно маленькая воркующая голубка. Но когда Азирафаэль чуть сдвигается по сиденью в его сторону, Кроули кладет руку ему на плечи, не глядя, и мучительное напряжение, вибрирующее в его груди, ослабевает.</p><p>Наблюдать за тем, как Азирафаэль проходит по своему книжному магазину, — неожиданное удовольствие: он трогает особо любимые тома, восхищенно восклицает над серией Ричмэла Кромптона и с отсутствующим видом кладет руку на стопку первых изданий Оскара Уайльда.</p><p>Прислонившись к книжному шкафу, Кроули понимает, что ангел вспоминает то ужасное Майское утро, но прежде чем он успевает придумать, чем можно было бы отвлечь ангела, Азирафаэль говорит: </p><p>— Я помню, как ты пришел тогда ко мне. Мы не разговаривали тридцать три года, но я обернулся и увидел тебя. Именно тогда, когда я больше всего в тебе нуждался.</p><p>Интересно, что Азирафаэль ставит тот эпизод выше спасения из Бастилии или от  расстрела нацистами, но Кроули лишь пожимает плечами и отмахивается.</p><p>— Знаешь, я так и думал, что с твоим магазином все будет в порядке. —  Кроули оттолкнулся от книжного шкафа и взял первое издание «Милтона». Когда он шел сюда на рассвете, в воздухе что-то мелькнуло, и он почему-то не удивился, когда добрался до Сохо и обнаружил, что магазин Азирафаэля стоит нетронутый в утреннем свете.</p><p>— Ты мне этого не говорил, — говорит Азирафаэль.</p><p>Кроули проводит пальцем по полке. </p><p>— Ну… Я мог и ошибиться. Не хотел зря обнадеживать.</p><p>— Кроули... — Азирафаэль улыбается ему так восторженно и так откровенно, что Кроули опускает глаза на книгу, которую держит в руках, и читает несколько строк — о первом непослушании человека, о плоде запретного дерева, чей непостижимый вкус принес в мир смерть и горе... — до тех пор, пока слева его не обдает знакомым теплом и пара ангельски ухоженных рук не забирает у него книгу и не разворачивает его самого обратно спиной к книжному шкафу.</p><p>— Ты хоть понимаешь, — шепчет Азирафаэль, глядя на свои руки, задирающие рубашку Кроули, — какие у тебя узкие брюки, мой дорогой мальчик?</p><p>Кроули ухмыляется, обнимая Азирафаэля.</p><p>— Ты заметил, когда был в моем теле, да?</p><p>— Хм. —  Азирафаэль сосредоточенно играет с концом галстука Кроули. — Думаю, правильнее будет сказать, что впервые я заметил это еще в 1983-м году.</p><p>Трудно сказать, склоняется ли Кроули, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэля, или это Азирафаэль тянет за концы галстука Кроули, чтобы притянуть его ближе, но в любом случае Кроули благодарен прочности книжного шкафа за его спиной, удерживающего их обоих.</p><p>Наконец Азирафаэль отстраняется, раскрасневшийся и немного помятый. </p><p>— Я вот думаю... может быть, ты поможешь мне проверить, все ли в порядке и со спальней на втором этаже?</p><p>Кроули хмыкает, уткнувшись носом в теплую шею Азирафаэля. Его руки нашли свой путь под одежду ангела, чтобы согреться. </p><p>— Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня?</p><p>— Да.— Когда Кроули отстраняется, Азирафаэль выглядит совершенно бесхитростным. — Думаешь, у меня получается?</p><p>— Неплохо для первой попытки,— соглашается Кроули, и Азирафаэль улыбается, берет его за руку и ведет к лестнице.</p><p>В спальне Кроули щелчком пальцев избавляется от собственной одежды и приближается к ангелу, который вцепляется в лацканы своего пиджака, словно защищаясь. </p><p>— Не смей его развоплощать! Я ношу это пальто с 1890-го года.</p><p>И Кроули закатывает глаза, но помогает Азирафаэлю стряхнуть с себя жалкое пальто и остальную одежду, и бросает их на стул, вместо того чтобы развеять на атомы, а затем тянет Азирафаэля вниз в кровать.</p><p>Они обвиваются друг вокруг друга, целуются снова и снова; Кроули жадно и исступленно сжимает пальцами бледную кожу ангела и дрожит, когда Азирафаэль проводит ногтями по волосам Кроули и вниз вдоль его позвоночника. Он упивается поцелуями Азирафаэля, пока тот не перекатывается на спину и не обхватывает руками колени Кроули, потянув его сесть верхом на свои бедра.</p><p>— Да? —  Кроули мысленно возвращается к гобелену в своей спальне тем утром, к двум фигурам, от которых Азирафаэль с таким трудом оторвал взгляд. — Вот так?</p><p>— Если только ты сам хочешь, — кротко отвечает Азирафаэль,но его крупные пальцы все еще сжимают, поглаживают и дразнят бедра Кроули.</p><p>Они такие мягкие, как перышки, и так близко к тому месту, где его тело действительно нуждается в руках Азирафаэля, что Кроули словно пьяный и частит, изнемогая от вожделения:</p><p>— Да, да, хорошо, все что угодно, ангел...</p><p>Сидя на бедрах Азирафаэля, невозможно не заметить, насколько сильно эта идея возбуждает самого ангела, однако он прокладывает себе путь внутрь с бесконечным терпением и осторожностью, пока Кроули не начинает дрожать и ерзать и нетерпеливо наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Азирафаэля, пытаясь заставить его поторопиться.</p><p>— Терпение, мой дорогой. — Руки, сжимающие бедра Кроули, горячи и непреклонны, как скалы. — Терпение. Иди сюда.</p><p>На языке Кроули вертится язвительный и едкий ответ, но тут руки Азирафаэля сжимаются, а бедра приподнимаются, и ответ Кроули исчезает в стоне, тепло разливается у него внутри, и его бедра внезапно ослабевают.</p><p>Кроули упирается руками в подушки и позволяет Азирафаэлю делать всю работу, его тело качается, когда ангел задыхается и получает удовольствие под ним, пока Азирафаэль не отпускает его бедра, чтобы провести ногтями вниз по спине Кроули и сказать: </p><p>— Твои крылья.</p><p>— Что именно? — Спина Кроули выгибается дугой от прикосновения Азирафаэля, и когда тот перестает двигаться, Кроули рычит:</p><p>— Ангел!..</p><p>— Покажи мне свои крылья, Кроули.</p><p>Когда Азирафаэль говорит таким тоном и использует этот взгляд в глаза, ему гораздо легче просто сдаться, и Кроули широко расправляет крылья. В следующее мгновение Азирафаэль зарывается руками в мягкие черные перья и снова толкает их вверх, и эффект настолько поразителен, что Кроули стонет, его локти внезапно ослабевают.</p><p>— Это... — Он задыхается. — Что...</p><p>— Я знаю. </p><p>Азирафаэль грубо проводит пальцами по перьям, и Кроули корчится, открыв рот в безмолвном крике.</p><p>Азирафаэль подхватывает теплые руки Кроули под локти и тянет его вперед. Под его непритязательной мягкостью скрывается сила, и Кроули позволяет ангелу тащить его за собой. Азирафаэль переходит к поддразниванию и разворачивает крылья Кроули во всю длину, в то время как тот дрожит, извивается и падает на него сверху, пока Азирафаэль, наконец, не наклоняется, чтобы позволить Кроули толкнуться в скользкий кулак, и Кроули успевает сделать несколько дрожащих толчков, прежде чем сорваться в пропасть всесокрушающего оргазма, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, а его крылья судорожно расправляются и опрокидывают угловой стол, и лежавшие на нем книги падают следом с оглушительным грохотом.</p><p>— О, — стонет под ним Азирафаэль, а Кроули все еще утыкается носом в изгиб его плеча и ждет, когда утихнет последняя дрожь. — О, мой дорогой.</p><p>Многие люди смотрят на Азирафаэля и видят только его мягкость, но Кроули знает лучше. У ангела тоже есть мускулы и сила, и он готов продолжать, и хватает Кроули за бедра, наклоняя под идеальным углом, и вскоре уже ангел напрягается и дрожит под ним.</p><p>После этого они лежат вместе, Кроули распластан на Азирафаэле, эффективно прижимая его к кровати, а подбородок ангела покоится на его голове. Его крылья все еще широко расправлены и безвольно свисают с края кровати, а руки Азирафаэля крепко обнимают Кроули за талию.</p><p>— Ох... — Азирафаэль вздыхает и с наслаждением потягивается. — Но как люди умудряются вообще делать что-то еще?</p><p>Кроули издает согласный стон в горло Азирафаэля, а затем снова стонет от чувственного блаженства, когда ангел поднимает руку, чтобы помассировать его затылок.</p><p>— Не смотри на меня, — бормочет он. — Самоограничение и умеренность — вот в чем заключается ваша участь.</p><p>Возникает пауза, рука Азирафаэля замирает, а потом ангел говорит тихо, но уверенно: </p><p>— Я думаю, что моя участь теперь заключается в тебе.</p><p>— Ну да, конечно. </p><p>Кроули делает над собой усилие и поднимает голову.</p><p>Азирафаэль не сосредотачивался на том, чтобы не потеть, и поэтому завитки волос влажно прилипли к вискам. Вокруг глаз и рта застыли морщинки сожаления, и Кроули подыскивает слова, которые превратят их в улыбку, в нечто такое, что понравится Азирафаэлю. </p><p>— Ты и я, ангел мой. Contra mundi. Против всего мира.</p><p>Это работает, выражение лица Азирафаэля смягчается, и он улыбается Кроули, все еще раскрасневшийся и до боли прекрасный. </p><p>— О нет, дорогой мой. Не против всего мира. Для него.</p><p>— Да, — только и говорит Кроули, как всегда косноязычный и поглупевший от обожания, не способный выразить и доли того, что он чувствует.</p><p>А потом он передергивается всем телом, морщась. У него ноют колени, и он спрашивает: </p><p>— Когда ты купил этот матрас?</p><p>— В 1910-м году, — довольно чопорно отвечает Азирафаэль. — Хотя он так же хорош, как и новый, потому что ты же знаешь, что я не...</p><p>— Я не удивляюсь, что ты этого не делаешь, потому что заснуть на бетонной плите довольно сложно. — Кроули скорчил гримасу. — Тебе нужен новый. И нормальный.</p><p>Азирафаэль делает глубокий вдох; следующие слова его непременно будут о ненужной трате времени и денег и о том, как важны традиции и борьба с расточительностью, и Кроули быстро добавляет: </p><p>— Если только ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я здесь ночевал</p><p>Азирафаэль покорно гладит Кроули по спине. </p><p>—  Конечно, я куплю тебе новый матрас, дорогой.</p><p>— О Нет, я не говорил «покупай», — протестует Кроули. — Просто одно маленькое чудо. Ты же ангел.</p><p>— Но я хочу сделать все как следует, — говорит Азирафаэль.</p><p>Подбирая достойный аргумент, Кроули делает паузу, чтобы подумать. И представляет, как будет таскаться по какому-то перегретому универмагу вслед за Азирафаэлем, незаметно подталкивая термостат вверх и меняя приятную музыку на самые раздражающие треки, которые он только сможет придумать. И будет наблюдать за тем, как Азирафаэль ложится на матрас за матрасом, пребывая в полном восторге и делая все по-человечески, как он ерзает и извивается, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, в то время как Кроули бесстыдно глазеет на него и позволяет своей собственной зажигательной похоти выплеснуться, чтобы посеять искушение в умах всех людей поблизости.</p><p>— Тогда ладно. — Кроули снова кладет голову на грудь Азирафаэля. — Купим. Если ты этого хочешь.<br/>«»«»  <i></i><i></i>  — —<br/>Воцаряется подозрительное молчание, а затем Азирафаэль уточняет:</p><p>— На самом деле?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Что, просто так?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>— Ты что-то задумал.</p><p>Кроули приподнимается на кровати, ложится нос к носу с Азирафаэлем и целует его. </p><p>— Кто? Я? Да никогда.</p><p>— Ах ты хитрый старый змей! —  ворчит Азирафаэль, откидывая волосы Кроули с лица и слегка улыбаясь.</p><p>— Ангел, — говорит Кроули и собственнически обвивает вокруг своего ангела угольно-черное крыло.</p><p>Ни один из них не замечает крошечного перышка (не больше ангельского ногтя), глубоко запрятанного среди пуховых перьев, — крошечного перышка чистейшей белизны.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880458">Хочешь укусить первым, ангел?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastoyashee_Sveklo/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020">fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (Nastoyashee_Sveklo)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni">Fannni</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>